


Il s'est mis à faire noir...

by Instictusdominumest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instictusdominumest/pseuds/Instictusdominumest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand je ne vis plus rien, une grande partie des choses qui m'entouraient disparurent... Et d'autres, inattendues et ensorcelantes, naquirent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

**Il s'est mis à faire noir...**

 

*** * ***

 

 

Chez chaque être vivant, les cinq sens sont les _connexions_ obligatoires pour être reliés au monde, mais également aux autres. Que ce soit chez les animaux ou chez les êtres humains, ces sens sont capitaux. Pourtant, la perte d'un ou de plusieurs arrive, et c'est ainsi que la transformation d'une vie a lieu. Peut-on vivre pleinement avec l'absence d'un sens ? N'est-ce pas cette vie même qui vous le ramène alors ?

            Pourtant, chez certains animaux, la perte d'un sens peut ne pas représenter d'obstacles... Au premier abord. Mais cependant, il faut être réaliste : lorsque nous vivons de nos cinq sens pendant plusieurs années, que faire lorsqu'il nous manque l'un d'entre eux ?

            Derek ne s'était jamais posé la question...

            Il aurait pourtant dû.

 

*** * ***

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue cher lecteur, 
> 
> Voici le prologue de "Il s'est mis à faire noir", en espérant qu'il ait attisé ton intérêt... 
> 
> Je te retrouve peut-être au prochain chapitre, 
> 
> A très vite, et merci !


	2. Incident, incendie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, c'est toujours lorsque les plans semblent les plus catastrophiques qu'ils sont... Eh bien, les plus catastrophiques.

**Il s'est mis à faire noir...**

 

 

*** * ***

>  - Je ne suis pas sûr de ce plan, marmonna Stiles dans sa barbe, alors qu'il descendait de sa Jeep.

            A ses côtés, Scott fronça les sourcils. C'était pourtant la première fois que lui, se sentait plutôt positif quant à la suite des événements. Cet Oméga allait bientôt être stoppé, il en était certain... Enfin, il est vrai que l'attitude négative de son ami hyperactif ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

> \- Derek et Malia sont déjà sur place, nous n'avons plus le temps de faire demi-tour, répondit-il pour essayer de convaincre Stiles que de toutes manières, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Pourtant cette information ne le rassura pas vraiment, au contraire. Stiles s'en trouva inquiet... Or Scott avait raison, il fallait s'y mettre maintenant ! C'était peut-être un simple Oméga, mais il ne fallait pas non plus sous-estimer l'ennemi.

> \- Bien bien. Dans ces cas-ci ne traînons pas.
> 
> \- Tu resteras bien à l'orée de la forêt, une fois que j'aurais atteint l'ancienne usine, hein ? Lui répéta Scott comme ils l'avaient convenu un peu plus tôt dans la voiture.

Stiles hocha la tête alors qu'ils se mettaient à courir :

> \- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'attirerais pas d'ennui... Sauf en cas de force majeure, bien évidemment. Parce qu'imagine que..., essaya-t-il de continuer mais courir lui coupait le souffle et il se résolut à se taire.

            Les autres loups garous avaient réussi à piéger l'Oméga... Et Stiles peinait encore à accepter la manière dont ils l'avaient fait. Ils étaient en plein mois de Février, période de chaleur des louves, et il avait suffi qu'une des louves de la meute de Satomi se promène un peu, laisse traîner son odeur dans la forêt et élise domicile dans l'usine pour que l'Oméga finisse pas y être attiré... Stiles s'était alors dit que le loup-garou n'était tout de même pas malin, ou alors sa vie en solitaire avait rendu son loup beaucoup plus présent que d'habitude... Il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi se poser la question... ! Heureusement que Satomi avait eu la gentillesse d'accepter !

            Réalisant qu'ils arrivaient, Stiles ralentit considérablement son allure, déjà bien endommagée par ses difficultés physiques, et finit par s'arrêter. Scott fit de même afin de faire une accolade à son ami, avant de disparaître vers l'usine.

            Stiles n'aimait pas spécialement être mis de côté, mais pour le coup, il pensait que le jeu n'en valait pas vraiment la chandelle. Il avait juste hâte de voir cet Oméga sortir en hurlant de l'usine, et fuir, pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer chez eux, sain et sauf, et aller se coucher ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi fallait-il que la plupart des plans se déroulent la nuit, franchement ?

            Stiles croisa les bras, réfléchissant plus sérieusement à la question, tandis qu'il voyait Derek et Scott entrer dans l'usine. Bon certes, la nuit leur apportait une obscurité qui n'était pas vraiment un inconvénient pour les loups (mais pour les humains, hein ?! La meute n'avait pas pensé à son confort visuel, comme d'habitude!), et généralement, il y avait moins de promeneur dans la forêt, et donc moins de risques d'avoir des blessés inattendus... Mais bon, ils étaient à la sortie de la ville, dans une usine désaffectée, pourquoi se soucier de cela ?! Surtout, que certaines choses étaient visibles même la nuit... Comme... Eh bien...

> \- Du feu..., murmura Stiles en apercevant sur la gauche de l'usine un point de lumière jaune qui lui semblait... Ne pas être un bon signe du tout.

            Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement, et il sortit de sa cachette, en toute discrétion pour aller vérifier ses dires, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas dehors qu'un hurlement le surprit. L'Oméga venait de se faire prendre. Le hurlement fut malheureusement suivit d'un léger boum, et Stiles vit avec horreur, une des cuves bordant les murs de l'usine se mettre à déborder, faisant craquer l'ancienne paroi, et laissant s'échapper près de la flamme un liquide douteux.

            La situation ne fit qu'un tour dans l'esprit de Stiles :

> \- Sortez ! Hurla-t-il brutalement. Sortez ! Ça va exploser ! Derek, Scott ! Sortez ! Malia, sors d'ici !

Il entendit plusieurs aboiements, alors qu'il était figé par l'horreur, ne songeant à se protéger lui-même tant qu'il ne verrait pas ses amis sortir :

> \- Sortez, bordel ! Cria-t-il à nouveau, ses yeux ne quittant pas la flamme, qui venait maintenant de s'élancer sur l'étrange liquide, l'enflammant progressivement.

L'Oméga finit par surgir, ne se souciant pas de la présence de Stiles, il se mit à fuir dans les bois sans demander son reste.

> \- Cours, Stiles ! Entendit-il Scott lui crier, et il vit au même moment Malia s'élancer à la suite de l'Oméga lui faisant signe de s'éloigner.

Il ne se soucia pas plus longtemps de son ex-petite-amie, et chercha Derek du regard, tout en se mettant à courir derrière Scott qui l'avait déjà rejoint, et partait bien plus vite devant lui.

> \- Derek ! Appela Stiles en espérant voir le plus âgé.

            Le loup-garou apparut à la porte, à moitié transformé, boitillant, mais toujours alerte. Cependant, Stiles se figea lorsqu'une déflagration plus importante le força à se mettre à genoux et à protéger ses tympans. Le cœur battant, il se retourna rapidement, ignorant ses oreilles légèrement sifflantes, pour savoir si Derek allait bien, et celui-ci était couvert de poussière, mais se relevait déjà pour courir de nouveau. Un bruit sourd porta leur attention vers les cuves, et Stiles hurla de toutes ses forces, ses yeux rivés sur Derek, alors que l'explosion le propulsait loin dans l'inconscience.

 

**(…)**

 

            Le silence lui paraissait bien trop brutal pour n'être ne serait-ce que naturel. Il se sentit remonter à la surface de la conscience, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Grognant, il essaya de se tourner sur le côté, mais une main se posa sur son avant-bras et avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il ouvrit les yeux en repoussant la personne, réalisant qu'il était dans le noir. Visiblement allongé sur une table, il bondit, essayant d'entendre qui était là mais le silence lui répondit encore. Il grogna et... Se figea d'horreur : il n'entendait quasiment pas son grognement.  

            Apeuré, il tenta de se concentrer sur sa vue pour distinguer quelque chose dans ce noir, mais la pièce était visiblement bien fermée. Alors, il utilisa son odorat, mais seule l'odeur du brûlé lui parvint, c'était trop tôt pour pouvoir sentir autre chose. Que restait-il ? Le toucher. Mais il se mettrait en danger surtout si son ennemi pouvait le voir. Pourtant, il tenta de se concentrer pour voir s'il pouvait ressentir cette présence. La découverte qu'il fit le fit grogner à nouveau : quelqu'un était derrière lui. Il se retourna, avant de s'immobiliser brutalement en réalisant qu'une main se posait avec _douceur_ sur son avant-bras. Étonné, il attendit pour savoir ce qui allait se passer, se préparant à toute attaque, or la main glissa jusqu'à la sienne, pour la tourner, paume vers le haut. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension quand il sentit un doigt y tracer quelque chose. Et il comprit que c'était des lettres, bien qu'il eût le temps de capter les dernières : _T, I, L, E, S._

> \- Stiles ? Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il, réalisant qu'il n'entendait qu'un vieux grognement, incapable de savoir si ces mots étaient compréhensibles.

L'explosion avait dû altérer son ouïe, et son corps mettait plus de temps à récupérer dû au choc, cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment.

            La main souleva la sienne, et il comprit qu'on la levait vers un visage, et son cœur s'emballa alors que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Il déposa doucement ses doigts sur la peau face à lui, et reconnu immédiatement le petit nez, et les cheveux en bataille qui se trouvait face à lui : c'était Stiles.

            Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux dans le noir... Et ne pas pouvoir utiliser son odorat et son ouïe était réellement handicapant.

> \- Je ne comprends pas, essaya-t-il de dire mais encore une fois il ne fut pas certain de ce qu'il disait.

A nouveau, Stiles lui prit la main, et il le sentit écrire : _B, L, E, S, S, U, R, E._

> \- Quoi ? Tu es blessé ?! Paniqua-t-il et ses mains se mirent brutalement à bouger sur le plus jeune, mais Stiles se déplaça, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement pour lui attraper la main.

            Et ce qu'il écrivit le laissa encore perplexe : _T, O, I._ Il secoua la tête, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le noir, comme des idiots. Pourtant, Stiles lui reprit la main : _Y, E, U, X._

            Alors la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et comme apeuré, il releva doucement ses mains vers son propre visage, et à peine effleura-t-il ses paupières qu'il lâcha un grognement.

            Il comprit donc ce que Stiles essayait de lui dire : il ne faisait pas noir, c'était lui qui ne voyait plus rien. Il était dans le noir total.

 

*** * ***

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher lecteur, 
> 
> J'espère que tu n'es pas trop surpris par la tournure que prennent les événements, car si cela est le cas... Il va falloir t'accrocher pour la suite ! 
> 
> A bientôt, et merci.


	3. Horreur, couleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les premières heures risquaient d'être longues... Et que dire des prochains jours...?

**Il s'est mis à faire noir...**

 

*** * ***

 

            Grognant à nouveau devant eux, Deaton, Scott et Stiles échangèrent des regards inquiets. Visiblement, faire comprendre à Derek que tout allait bien se passer, était encore plus compliqué que lorsqu'il voyait. Déjà, ils avaient réussi à lui décrire la situation, lui expliquer où il était, lui mettre un bandage et Deaton espérait franchement que l'ouïe du loup-garou revienne bientôt, ce qui serait beaucoup plus facile pour lui parler. Il ne doutait pas qu'une bonne douche et un lavage nasal lui ramènerait son odorat en quelques heures.

> \- Ne devrions-nous pas le ramener chez lui, dans un environnement familier ? Demanda Scott, la mine inquiète.
> 
> \- Je suis d'accord, mais le mieux serait de rester un peu avec lui. Au moins l'un de vous deux, répondit Deaton en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Stiles et Scott hochèrent la tête, et l'hyperactif avança vers le blessé, toujours debout, appuyé contre la table métallique. Calmement, il attrapa sa main, ignorant la crispation du plus âgé : _L, O, F, T, ?_ , demanda-t-il scrutant le visage de Derek pour connaître sa réaction.

            Il le vit retenir un soupir, et le loup-garou se contenta de hocher la tête.

> \- Bien, allons-y alors, Stiles, continua Scott après un hochement de tête commun. Je vais vous suivre en moto jusqu'au loft.

            Deaton leur donna quelques produits et quelques bandages, pour ralentir l'infection des yeux de Derek, mais rien n'était vraiment aussi efficace que le temps.

            Incapable de savoir comment s'y prendre, Stiles suivit son instinct, et attrapa la main de Derek, le tirant vers lui, doucement. Le loup-garou dû comprendre le signal :

> \- Merci Deaton.

Mais la nuit promettait d'être encore longue, et les quatre présents le savaient très bien.

 

**(…)**

 

            Dans la voiture de Stiles, le silence était oppressant, et malheureusement, l'hyperactif savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire... Son passager devait déjà être assez tendu, l'absence de ses sens devant le mettre à fleur de peau...

> \- Voilà... Nous sommes rendus, souffla-t-il plutôt pour lui-même que pour son voisin, en ralentissant considérablement l'allure.

A ses côtés, Derek qui devait avoir déduit la situation, se passa une main dans les cheveux, enlevant sa ceinture de sécurité. Immédiatement, l'hyperactif descendit de sa voiture, faisant le tour, où le loup-garou l'attendait, debout contre la portière.

            Stiles pinça ses lèvres quelques secondes, face à l'attitude tendue et apeurée qui émanait de Derek. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait être long...

 

**(…)**

 

            Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla avec un gémissement de douleur, tellement son dos lui faisait mal... Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, mais fut conscient que le soleil était levé, même s'il faisait froid. Sa mémoire lui revint progressivement, oubliant un mauvais rêve, reflet de la soirée d'hier, pour laisser place à la réalité : il était allongé sur le ventre, sur le divan de Derek, le visage désagréablement collé à l'accoudoir. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir sans oreiller ? Ah oui. C'est vrai.

            Il avait tellement couru à droite et à gauche, s'était réveillé plusieurs fois pour calmer Derek qui était en crise de panique ou quelque chose du genre, où il grognait comme une bête enragée... Perdre la vue l'avait clairement déstabilisé. Hier soir, son odorat était revenu avec une bonne douche et un lavage nasal, mais son ouïe n'était revenue que vers deux heures du matin... Et jusque-là le temps était passé très lentement et très difficilement.

            Mais, la vue était encore un problème, nota Stiles en s'asseyant doucement, entendant son dos craquer de manière déstabilisante. Il se sentait encore plus épuisé que lorsqu'il s'était couché...

            Il sursauta alors en entendant une respiration haletante, bien qu'à moitié étouffée. Et cela le réveilla instantanément : il se leva brutalement. Il se retint de justesse d'appeler le loup-garou, se disant qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas l'affoler ou le réveiller soudainement s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Or, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le lit, il ne trouva pas Derek, et les draps étaient littéralement en lambeaux... Comme Stiles s'en doutait, ils n'avaient pas survécu à la difficile nuit.

            Suivant le bruit de cette respiration, il avança vers la cuisine, et commença à sentir une odeur de nourriture, mais également, le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Il passa la porte, et sursauta : Derek était collé contre le mur, le bandage sur ses yeux arrachés, les mains rouges. Le spectacle dans la pièce était pire : plusieurs aliments jonchaient le sol, de l'eau bouillante débordaient sur les plaques vitrocéramiques, de la fumée s'échappait du four, et la planche à découper était couverte de sang...

> \- Derek ? Souffla-t-il doucement, en essayant de ne pas paniquer pour ne pas effrayer plus son ami.

L'interpellé tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, et Stiles essaya de ne pas sursauter face à ses yeux rougis et bouffis. Il avala sa salive, respira calmement, et avança doucement.

> \- Derek, tout va bien. Ok ? Tu es avec moi ? Tout va bien, ce n'est pas grand-chose ; il faut que tu restes calme autrement on ne va pas s'en sortir, d'accord ? Je... Je suis là, on va s'en occuper ensemble.

L'hyperactif n'avait jamais autant essayé d'acquérir la confiance de Derek en aussi peu de temps que depuis hier soir et que tout s'était très vite enchaîné comme une _sale fin de journée._ Face à lui, les yeux de Derek cherchaient désespérément sa présence dans le noir absolu, et finalement Stiles remarqua que la main droite de Derek, appuyée nerveusement contre le mur grisé, hésitait à chercher sa présence physique. Il prit donc l'initiative d'avancer doucement sa main :

> \- Derek, je vais prendre ta main, le prévint-il, et la seconde suivante il glissait la sienne entre les doigts crispés.

Ce geste sembla détendre le plus vieux qui s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage avant de se laisser entraîner dans une étreinte maladroite. Stiles attendit que les battements de cœur violents et erratiques qui résonnaient contre sa propre cage thoracique se calment avant de se reculer.

> \- Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda Stiles en reculant.

Derek leva enfin son regard vers lui, et l'hyperactif pu voir qu'il avait repris un peu contenance. Il secoua la tête pour toute réponse.

> \- Bien, alors..., commença-t-il en regardant le désastre. Eh bien, nous allons ranger. Et je vais t'aider. Il faut que tu commences à réaliser que tu es capable de te repérer avec tes autres sens, ok ?

Derek grogna, se retenant visiblement de dire quelque chose de négatif.

> \- Allez, Derek. Il faut que tu m'aides sur ce coup. Surtout après la nuit qu'on a passé..., souffla-t-il en frottant son visage de sa main libre, puisque l'autre était toujours dans la paume de Derek.

Il entendit d'ailleurs celui-ci émettre un petit rire. Et Stiles réalisa le double sens de sa phrase.

> \- Vraiment, Derek ? Se moqua-t-il en plissant des yeux.

 

**(…)**

 

 

            Finalement, Stiles avait réussi à faire quasiment tout nettoyer par Derek, en l'aidant et le dirigeant, mais cela avec prit deux bonnes heures, au cours desquelles ils s'étaient au moins disputés plus d'une vingtaine de fois. Pourtant, lorsque Stiles pu enfin se poser sur une chaise, cela le soulagea grandement, et il fut content d'avoir fait cet effort, d'avoir supporté les grognements et la colère d'un Derek frustré, plongé dans le noir.

            Celui-ci était d'ailleurs maintenant assit dans le canapé du salon, Stiles pouvait apercevoir son visage fermé. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. En le voyant ainsi, Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer... Jamais le loup-garou n'avait été ainsi, perdu, impuissant et... Et terrorisé. C'était... C'était totalement paniquant. Derek était celui qui lui inspirait la sécurité, et maintenant, il se retrouvait à devoir le soutenir... Ce n'était bien évidemment pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait ou dont il allait se plaindre, mais cela... Cela lui faisait peur. Peur qu'il ne retrouve pas le Derek qu'il avait perdu hier soir, dans l'ancienne usine...

            Il lâcha un soupir, et attrapa son portable dans sa poche. Il avait prévenu son père de ce qu'il s'était passé, et celui-ci n'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions, compréhensif. Scott, lui, les avait accompagné, il était resté un peu avec eux, le temps que Derek se lave (Stiles avait dû sortir des affaires, heureusement Derek avait réussi sans trop de dégâts), mais avait dû partir assez tôt, rejoindre Malia et voir si celle-ci allait bien. Elle s'était occupée de l'Oméga toute seule, ce qui était assez impressionnant. Mais pour le moment Stiles avait du mal à se préoccuper d'autre chose que de Derek.

            Celui-ci le fit d'ailleurs sursauter en apparaissant soudainement à ses côtés ; il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver :

> \- ... ? Tout va bien ?
> 
> \- Est-ce que tu pourrais me mettre les gouttes que Deaton m'a données dans les yeux ?

Stiles hocha la tête, et se rappela que Derek ne pouvait pas le voir alors lui murmura un faible « oui » en se levant.

> \- Viens, tu vas t'asseoir sur le canapé, j'y arriverais mieux que si tes yeux sont à ma hauteur.

Derek opina, et se dirigea vers le salon, sans l'aide de Stiles, ce qui étonna l'hyperactif :

> \- Tu t'en sors beaucoup mieux pour te déplacer...
> 
> \- Je connais bien les lieux, ça aide assez.
> 
> \- Oui, c'est sûr..., souffla Stiles en attrapant sur la commode les médicaments que l'émissaire avait donné.

Il y trouva tout naturellement les gouttes, et se retourna pour rejoindre Derek. Celui-ci avait les poings serrés, et comme s'il savait que Stiles le regardait, il lâcha :

> \- J'étais décidé à le faire tout seul, mais je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi avec mes yeux.
> 
> \- Effectivement..., commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table basse, face à Derek, et hésita à lui saisir les mains pour le rassurer. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, si tu as besoin d'aide, demande-moi, je t'aiderais. Cela ne me dérange pas. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui en ai besoin..., finit-il pour lui-même.

Cela eut le mérite de tirer un faible sourire à Derek.

> \- Allez, je suis certain que nous n'aurons pas à demander des conseils à Deucalion. Tu seras bientôt guéri, continua-t-il en se levant.
> 
> \- Plutôt crever que de lui demander quelque chose.

Stiles rit.

> \- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon alors, penche la tête en arrière, qu'on s'occupe de cela.

Derek obéit, ouvrant les paupières, et Stiles essaya de ne pas sursauter en voyant les yeux rouges vifs, où les belles pupilles bleues avaient complètement disparu...

 

*** * ***

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher lecteur, 
> 
> Les difficultés apparaissent, et rien ne semble jouer pour Derek... Stiles va-t-il réussir à gérer la situation? N'est-ce pas un trop lourd fardeau? Et surtout... Quel avenir pour Derek? 
> 
> A très vite, et merci !


	4. Perdre, peureux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout commence à s'emmêler, et quand la peur s'en mêle...

**Il s'est mis à faire noir**

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

**(…)**

>  - Scott, sérieusement ? Tu devais aller faire quelques courses, ce n’était pas la Lune, non plus ! S'exclama Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé.

Son meilleur ami, face à lui, se frotta l'arrière de la tête, avec une moue gênée, son casque de moto dans l'autre.

> \- Désolée, mais... J'étais avec Deaton...
> 
> \- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il a trouvé une solution ? S'emballa immédiatement une voix derrière eux.

C'était Derek qui s'était subitement levé du canapé, se dirigeant vers eux. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir qu'il allait se prendre le coin de la commode dans la hanche, et les deux jeunes invités grimacèrent en même temps, alors que Derek essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était.

> \- Euh, non.. Il a continué ses recherches, et contacté quelqu'un dans l'Ohama. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus. On a surtout... Surtout évoqué... Deucalion.

Stiles fit un demi-tour théâtral en levant les bras, alors que Derek grognait :

> \- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, lâcha-t-il catégorique.
> 
> \- Bien, coupa soudainement l'hyperactif ayant retrouvé son sérieux. Je vais aller acheter de quoi remplir le frigo, dans ces cas-ci. Je vous laisse tous les deux...
> 
> \- Uhm..., commença Scott avec un regard qui fut parfaitement clair pour Stiles.
> 
> \- Tu as quelque chose de prévu, c'est ça ?

Le véritable Alpha fit un petit sourire, et s'éclipsa avec un sourire d'excuse. Est-ce qu'il venait juste de prendre la fuite ?!

> \- Il est sérieux ? S'exclama Stiles, les yeux écarquillés.
> 
> \- Tu peux y aller, je vais me débrouiller.

L'hyperactif se tourna vers Derek, les sourcils froncés, avant de se mettre à considérer la proposition. Pouvait-il laisser Derek tout seul ? Sans risques ? Non forcément, il y avait toujours un danger quelque part... Mais il fallait qu'il apprenne à lui faire confiance, même si dans ce cas-là, Stiles n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse de confiance.

> \- D'accord... Je me dépêche...

Et il était déjà dans la voiture, déjà sur la route, quand Derek lâchait enfin un soupir.

            Chancelant, il essaya de se rattraper à la commode qui lui avait enfoncé la hanche toute à l'heure, mais il devait être plus loin que prévu car il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Immédiatement, Derek sentit sa gorge se serrer face à l'humiliation personnelle que cette nouvelle situation lui offrait. Comment avait-il pu ainsi se faire avoir ? Le destin se moquait-il à ce point de lui ? Il grogna en se relevant, mais sa tempe rencontra la commode, qui enfin était là. Il jura, frappa le meuble, sentant le bois craquer sous son poing.

            Sérieusement... La nuit lui avait semblé éternelle, et le jour semblait aussi pire, alors qu'il l'avait attendu avec tant d'impatience... Il avait essayé de dormir, en se focalisant sur la respiration de Stiles, bien qu'elle soit un peu trop rapide pour ne pas trahir son inquiétude, mais cela lui avait fait un point d'ancrage... M'enfin, cela n'avait eu lieu qu'à ce qu'il pensait être le petit matin, quand ses tympans avaient enfin retrouvé leurs capacités originelles... Ce qu'il avait vécu les heures précédentes, il essayait juste d'oublier... D'enfouir la peur qu'il avait ressenti dans un coin de son esprit, et de l'enfermer... Mais la cage semblait vouloir s'ouvrir encore et encore, ne lui laissant que peu de répit. Oui, il était paralysé par la peur. Il était affolé, et son loup était incontrôlable. Le moindre sursaut réveillait la bête qui grattait pour sortir, qui essayait elle aussi de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et Derek ne savait pas comment continuer à gérer cela.

            Non... Il étouffait. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait placé une corde autour de son cou, et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il se sentait piégé dans une cage invisible.

            Doucement, il leva ses mains pour trouver le bord du meuble et essayer de se relever en douceur. Certes, il connaissait bien le loft, mais il était tellement anxieux qu'il perdait sans arrêt le contrôle comme dans la cuisine lorsqu'il avait voulu faire quelque chose à manger pour Stiles afin de la remercier... Cela s'était finit... Par une crise de panique. De quoi encore heurter sa fierté de plein fouet… Maintenant, il fallait qu’il apprenne à gérer, surtout qu’il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il en avait avant que ses yeux ne se rétablissent… S’ils se rétablissaient un jour…

            Enfin debout, Derek, soupira. Doucement, le bout de ses doigts glissa sur la surface en chêne du meuble, ressentant les moindres rainures que le temps avait creusé. Son soupir ne devint qu’un sanglot étouffé. Si sa famille le voyait, devenu tellement incapable de s’en sortir dès qu’il était déstabilisé, à la merci de la bienveillance d’un humain, sans savoir si la situation serait meilleure le lendemain ou si elle serait pire.

            Et si Stiles ne revenait pas ? Après tout, cela serait compréhensible. Il n’était qu’un fardeau. Sans la vue, il était incapable de venir en aide en cas d’attaques, ou de problème même banal ! Pourquoi Stiles reviendrait encore ? Certes, peut-être avait-il encore un peu pitié de _Sourwolf_ , mais Derek ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Non. Et si c’était vraiment cela, l’hyperactif ne supporterait pas longtemps de veiller sur l’aîné. Il finirait par s’en aller, par trouver une excuse. Scott avait déjà commencé, même si le véritable Alpha et l’ancien-alpha avaient été pendant plusieurs temps dans un rapport conflictuel, Derek sentait qu’aujourd’hui encore, le jeune homme peinait à lui faire confiance.

            C’est avec peine et patience qu’il finit enfin par atteindre son lit, dans lequel il se glissa lourdement, épuisé physiquement et mentalement.

 

> _\- Attrape ma main, Derek ! hurla une voix dans le noir._

_Et l’interpelé tourna sur lui-même, cherchant d’où cela pouvait venir, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur pour pouvoir percevoir cette présence._

> _\- Derek ! hurla encore la voix, mais cette fois-ci l’intonation était bien différente…_

_Il pouvait sentir la peur et l’inquiétude envahir l’atmosphère, s’ajoutant à la sienne. Seigneur, pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien percevoir ? Ce n’était pas normal, il aurait dû pouvoir voir dans le noir, quelque chose clochait. Et soudain, une douleur fulgurante traversa ses yeux : il cria, portant ses mains à son visage. Il avait le sentiment de prendre feu, que son visage se mettait à fondre comme une bougie face aux flammes._

> _\- Derek !_

_Et il reconnut la voix de Stiles. Mais il faisait toujours noir autour de lui, et la douleur était présente, fulgurante…_

> \- Derek ! Derek, réveille-toi ! hurla de nouveau Stiles, mais il réalisa soudainement qu’il était juste à côté de lui.

Il bondit en avant, grognant, sentant son visage se métamorphoser. Il emporta avec lui le corps qui était près de lui. Il entendit le hoquet de surprise, mais ne réussit pas à penser correctement, chacun de ses membres tremblants.

> \- Derek... Tu… Tu es chez toi, on est au loft… !

Le Le loup-garou sentit la chaleur que dégageait le plus jeune sous lui, il sentit le parquet lisse sous ses paumes, et l’air lui indiqua qu’il était bien chez lui, il pouvait sentir sa propre odeur partout autour… Son esprit fut de nouveau accaparé par la douleur à ses yeux, et il tira brutalement le bandage de fortune.

> \- Derek, non ! cria Stiles en se redressant sous lui, pour attraper les mains du plus vieux.

Celui-ci réagit enfin à sa présence, et glissa ses doigts sur les poignets du plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés, l’air hagard. Il glissa jusqu’à son visage, où il passa ses doigts sur chacun des traits qui dessinaient le portait. Stiles resta immobile, le souffle court. Derek était juste à califourchon sur lui, touchant son visage… Rien n’était anormal… Non… Un peu quand même…

Puis, le loup-garou lâcha un profond soupir, et baissa la tête, les épaules voutées. Touché le visage de Stiles, c’était comme ancrer la situation dans la réalité. Tout allait bien, il était chez lui, c’était bien Stiles en face de lui…

Mais pour combien de temps ?

 

*** * ***

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher lecteur, 
> 
> Un chapitre un peu court, mais décidément intense pour nos protagonistes... 
> 
> A très vite,


	5. Citron, c'est trop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien évidemment, on ne peut pas échapper aux entraînements !

**Il s'est mis à faire noir...**

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

**(…)**

 

>  - Bon, très bien, commença Stiles en face de lui. Je ne garantis pas de l’efficacité de ces exercices, mais on ne sait jamais. Autant trouver un moyen de faire face à ton état, et que ce soit autre que par la guérison, vu que Deaton à l’air d’être devenu plus incompétent que la moyenne. Enfin, sachant qu’il est druide, je devrais dire la moyenne surnaturelle, mais…
> 
> \- Stiles, soupira le loup-garou en face de lui, pensant une main sur son visage.

Cela faisait plus d’une semaine qu’il n’avait plus de bandages, et deux longues – très longues, semaines qu’il n’y voyait plus rien. Aujourd’hui, l’hyperactif, avec lequel il passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps, ce qui n’était pas sans jouer sur ses nerfs, avait proposé de « l’entraîner ». Oui, oui. Un entraînement. Mais un entraînement un peu spécial, puisque maintenant complètement déstabilisé par sa cécité, il avait amplement perdu de ses capacités. Il n’avait pas réussi à se retransformer, quoiqu’il n’ait essayé qu’une seule fois, un soir difficile. Son contrôle avait disparu, c’était comme si lorsqu’une partie de son esprit passait en mode lupin, découvrir ce noir total, le faisait paniquer, et il ne pouvait plus rien faire d’autres. C’était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne s’était pas immédiatement opposé à la proposition de Stiles.

            En effet, il s’agissait maintenant d’apprendre à utiliser ses autres sens, sans constamment rester bloquer sur le fait qu’on n’y voyait rien. C’était bien évidemment, toujours plus facile à dire, qu’à faire.

> \- Oui, tu as raison, restons concentrés sur le programme. Alors, je vais positionner des objets à différents endroits. Des objets précis. Qu’il va falloir que tu retrouves vite.
> 
> \- C’est stupide, coupa Derek d’une voix bourrue.
> 
> \- C’est peut-être stupide, mais il faut commencer par quelque chose, et je pense que cet exercice, qui te semble simple, ne l’est pas tant que ça – sans vouloir te démoraliser, hein.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête, silencieux. Très bien, si Stiles voulait qu’ils jouent à « cache-objet », autant le satisfaire, et il pourrait passer à autre chose.

> \- Alors, je vais sortir dans la forêt pendant dix minutes. Pendant ce temps, tu vas écouter la musique, et après on pourra commencer, ok ?

A nouveau il hocha la tête, sans pour autant décroiser ses bras.

> \- Tiens, c’est ton Ipod, lui dit le plus jeune, alors qu’il sentait l’air se mouvoir devant lui.

Il tendit la main, et trouva sans trop de difficultés celle de Stiles, et plaça les écouteurs sur ses oreilles alors qu’il entendait l’hyperactif sortir. Il soupira. Arriver à repérer Stiles dans l’espace était maintenant devenu une de ses spécialités. En ce moment même, il pouvait encore sentir de son odeur dans l’air qui devait très certainement mener à la sortie. Derek eut un léger sourire : il n’aurait pas de mal à trouver où il avait déposé les objets, il lui suffisait simplement de suivre son odeur. Jusque-là, il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

            Soupirant de nouveau, il laissa sa tête se reposer contre le canapé et ferma les yeux.

C’est le claquement de la porte qui le fit revenir à lui. Il stoppa la musique et secoua la tête en posant l’Ipod sur l’accoudoir.

> \- C’est booooon, s’écria le plus jeune et Derek pouvait sentir toute son excitation.
> 
> \- Ce n’est pas censé t’amuser, lui fit-il remarquer.

Stiles eut un petit rire :                  

> \- Bien sûr que si ! Je joue à « cache-objet » avec Sourwolf !

L’interpelé grogna au surnom.

> \- Allez, allons-y, tu me boufferas plus tard, se moqua Stiles en lui attrapant le bras, le tirant dehors.

C’était assez inutile, maintenant Derek avait une parfaite connaissance de sa maison. Il savait à quel endroit il y avait une marche, si elle était petite ou non ; il savait quelle latte du plancher grinçait, où était chaque objet… C’était presque effrayant d’ailleurs.

            Ils arrivèrent dehors, et Derek pu sentir l’air frais glisser contre son cou. Il n’avait jamais fait attention à cette sensation auparavant.

> \- Alors, je vais maintenant te dire quel objet je veux que tu me ramènes, et en combien de temps. Je donnerais un coup de sifflet à chaque minute.
> 
> \- Un coup de sifflet ?
> 
> \- Le coach en a d’autres en réserve, je lui rendrais demain. Donc, je donnerais un coup de sifflet à chaque minute, et surtout, je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul, ok ?

Derek soupira, hochant la tête. Il avait l’impression d’être ridicule, ça l’épuisait.

> \- Je t’écoute, finit-il par lâcher.
> 
> \- Commençons par quelque chose de facile. Un citron, 3 minutes. TOP.

Le loup-garou se tourna, dos à Stiles, ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il réussit à percevoir une fragrance caractéristique, et en un instant il se mit à courir. Cependant, il s’immobilisa brutalement lorsqu’un arbre effleura son bras, l’éraflant. Il n’y avait pas pensé. Il ne pouvait pas voir les arbres, ni les branches qu’il risquait de se prendre. Sentant l’angoisse reprendre le dessus, il se calma vite, respirant calmement alors qu’un premier coup de sifflet retentissait à ses oreilles. Merde, déjà une minute. Il n’avait pas le temps de paniquer, il fallait qu’il trouve ce _putain_ de citron. Il pouvait le sentir, il n’était pas à plus de cinq cents mètres de lui. Il ferma ses yeux inutilement ouverts, et avançant, les bras tendus. Il se cogna au bout de quelques mètres, et grogna. Et encore. Au bout de la cinquième fois, il sentit sa gorge se serrer, et il dû se concentrer pour ne pas céder à la colère, alors que le quatrième coup de sifflet résonnait. Le citron était à deux pas de lui. Il se pencha, tendit le bras, fouillant légèrement le sol, puis ses doigts rencontrèrent l’agrume tant recherché.

> \- C’est pas trop tôt, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Se redressant, il prit quelques instants pour reprendre contenance. Maintenant, il n’y avait plus qu’à suivre les battements du cœur de Stiles, et il le retrouverait. Pourtant, cela s’avéra plus compliqué : il se rendit compte à quel point la forêt était bruyante, et les émotions de l’instant précédent l’empêchaient de se concentrer totalement. Il fronça les sourcils, grognant. Un autre coup de sifflet retentit. Bordel, il avait mis le double du temps imparti, c’était pitoyable. Il souffla à nouveau, fermant les yeux, et se concentra. Il pouvait reprendre de mémoire le même chemin qu’à l’allée, il se souvenait à peu près les fois où un arbre avait barré sa route. Derek décida que c’était la solution la plus sage jusqu’à temps qu’il entende plus clairement les battements de Stiles ou même sa respiration. Il avança sans grande encombre, mais se prit soudainement les pieds dans une racine qu’il avait dû éviter par chance à l’allée, et tomba dans un bruit mat. Il jura, grogna, se releva brutalement mais se prit une branche. Il grogna à nouveau et son poing rencontra cette dite branche, qui se brisa sous l’impact et un éclat lui griffa violemment la joue. Une plainte clairement animale franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu’il sentait ses ongles percer la barrière de sa peau.

> \- Derek ? entendit-il.

Il sursauta, releva la tête, et réalisa qu’il pouvait percevoir l’odeur de Stiles pas loin de lui. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit ses pas précipités.

> \- Hey, tout va bien ? s’inquiéta le plus jeune, et il le _sentit_ arriver vers lui.

Immédiatement, l’hyperactif posa une main sur son bras, mais Derek, agacé se retira.

> \- J’en ai marre, je rentre.

Il fit un pas en avant, mais manqua de trébucher à nouveau, et c’est Stiles qui le retint, les mains contre son torse. Cependant, le plus jeune ne le repoussa pas, il le tira vers lui, dans une étreinte. Derek fronça les sourcils, grognant, mais Stiles ne bougea pas. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade… Non… Non, ce n’était pas le cœur de Stiles, c’était le sien…

> \- Arrête, Derek. Calme-toi, c’est inutile que tu t’énerves.
> 
> \- Je n’y arrive pas ! cracha-t-il en attrapant les épaules de Stiles, le reculant, comme s’il voulait établir un contact visuel, mais cela était vain.

Il le sentit fouiller quelque chose, et l’instant suivant, un mouchoir essuyait sa joue. Ah, oui, il s’était blessé, il devait y avoir du sang, même si la blessure était déjà cicatrisée.

> \- Tu vas y arriver. Je t’avais dit que ce ne serait pas si facile.
> 
> \- Tu as dit : « Commençons par quelque chose de facile », le rectifia Derek, croisant ses bras…

… Que Stiles lui décroisa.

> \- Déjà arrête d’être sur la défensive. J’ai presque passé deux semaines entières à t’aider, alors arrête de penser que je vais me moquer ou te laisser seul dans les bois, ok ? Il faut que tu te calmes, si tu es nerveux ou énervé, cela ne fonctionnera pas. Je sais très bien que tu n’arrives plus à te transformer complètement, mais c’est justement en commençant par laisser ton instinct reprendre le dessus que tu pourras y arriver à nouveau.

« Il sait », pensa Derek. Et il se sentit subitement honteux. Il était un né-loup, comment ne pouvait-il plus retrouver sa nature ?

> \- Très bien, donc ce que tu dois faire, c’est te baser sur ce qui t’es le plus familier. Je sais que les loups utilisent énormément leur odorat, et c’est exactement ce que tu as commencé par faire, c’est déjà un bon point. Mais c’est après que ça n’a pas été. Tu es subitement partit, et le premier obstacle à briser ton peu de confiance.
> 
> \- Je me suis pris un arbre, commenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il put presque imaginer le sourire sur le visage de Stiles. Et il disait qu’il ne se moquait pas, l’enfoiré.

> \- Non, tu l’as effleuré et tu t’es à peine blessé. En temps normal, tu aurais continué de courir, pourquoi tu t’es arrêté ?
> 
> \- Je… Euh… Je me suis rappelé que je ne pouvais pas voir les arbres…
> 
> \- Exactement ! s’exclama le plus jeune en tapant dans ses mains. Tu t’es rappelé que tu ne _vois pas_! Tu as juste rappelé à ton instinct, et même à ton loup, sa faiblesse ! Sans penser un seul instant que ça n’avait pas d’importance ! Tu as immédiatement fermé toutes les portes qui pouvaient te mener à la réussite de l’exercice.

Derek se passa une main sur le visage :

> \- Qu’aurais-je dû faire alors ?
> 
> \- Tu n’aurais pas dû t’arrêter. Tu aurais dû continuer de courir, en te concentrant sur ce que tu _sens_. Mais pas avec ça, dit-il en voulant lui appuyer sur le nez, mais Derek lui stoppa la main. Tu vois ? Avec ça, ton _instinct_ , termina-t-il avec un sourire, alors que le loup-garou était surpris.

Stiles avait raison. Il avait réagi instinctivement… Il n’avait pas réfléchit. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir.

Brusquement, il attrapa le bras de Stiles, dans un mouvement souple le fit monter sur son dos. Le plus jeune eut un hoquet de surprise, mais se contenta d’encercler son cou et sa taille de ses jambes. Et Derek se mit à courir.

            Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu’il ne l’avait probablement jamais fait depuis sa cécité. Ses jambes foulaient le sol, et son esprit semblait avoir simplement lâché prise. Il pouvait sentir sa mâchoire s’étirer dans un début de transformation, mais la seule chose sur laquelle il se focalisait était le cœur qui résonnait contre son dos. Il n’était pas paniqué, il n’était pas rapide ou affolé… Il était amusé… Confiant.

            Derek tourna brutalement, et dans un dérapage, les deux acolytes se retrouvèrent au sol, s’esclaffant. Le loup-garou sentit son rire se transformer en quelque chose de plus guttural, et brusquement sa colonne vertébrale se cambra le faisant siffler.

> \- Derek ? chuchota le plus jeune en s’approchant rapidement à quatre pattes vers le plus vieux.

Ce dernier voulut brutalement se reculer, comprenant ce qu’il se passait, mais le mouvement le fit crier de douleur, alors que ses ongles perçaient la surface de sa peau et que ses dents faisaient de même. Il essaya de se contrôler, mais cela lui faisait tellement mal qu’il sembla presque à la limite de s’évanouir. Dans son corps, à l’arrière de son crâne, il sentit son loup grogner et frapper contre son esprit, comme clamant quelque chose.

> \- Derek, concentres-toi sur ta respiration, entendit-il à ses côtés.

Il posa ses paumes sur le sol et suivit le conseil du plus jeune. Etrangement, il réussit à calmer le feu dans ses veines, et il put rependre un certain contrôle sur lui.

> \- C’est ça, tout va bien…, souffla l’hyperactif en posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

Il s’écoula plusieurs minutes avant qu’il ne puisse complètement redevenir lui-même, et sans s’y attendre, il se mit à rire. Un rire libérateur que le plus jeune ne comprit absolument pas.

> \- Euh… Derek ?

Le loup-garou se jeta sur Stiles, le faisant tomber en arrière, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Le plus jeune ne chercha pas à comprendre, et rit à son tour en le repoussant à son tour, mais Derek l’emporta encore, l’écrasant de tout son poids. Ils rirent encore quelques instants, puis, le visage dans le cou de Stiles, Derek souffla :

> \- Tu ne comprends pas… ? Je l’ai senti, il est encore là… _Il_ est encore là.

Et alors Stiles comprit. Il comprit que Derek avait eu peur de ne plus jamais retrouver son côté lupin, et c’était ce qui l’avait paralysé de peur. Bizarrement, il n’eut que de l’espoir pour les jours à venir. Beaucoup d’espoir.

            Il referma ses bras autour du plus vieux, dans une étreinte cette fois-ci partagée.

> \- Merci, Stiles.

 

**(…)**

 

>  - Un thermomètre, 2 minutes. TOP ! s’écria le plus jeune en enclenchant le chronomètre.

Sous ses yeux, il put voir le loup-garou se tourner lentement et il pouvait l’entendre prendre une inspiration. L’instant suivant, il se mettait à courir, et l’hyperactif ne pouvait que sourire en le voyant partir à toute vitesse entre les arbres, évitant chaque obstacle souplesse. Il vérifia le temps écoulé quand le plus vieux disparut de son champ de vision : 38 secondes.

            Cette fois-ci, il était conscient d’avoir augmenté la difficulté, car même lui n’était pas certain de pouvoir réussir. Mais il avait dû prendre en compte le fait que Derek était avant tout un être surnaturel, et il ne fallait pas l’oublier. Même sans sa vue, Stiles était certain que l’ancien-alpha pouvait toujours être bien au-dessus de lui dans la chaîne alimentaire.

            Il retint sa respiration, écoutant les bruits de la forêt. Malheureusement, cela ne lui indiqua pas si Derek s’en sortait. Il donna un coup de sifflet lorsque la première minute passa. Il lui faisait confiance, il était persuadé que le plus vieux pouvait y arriver. Et en effet, l’instant suivant, le loup-garou arriva en courant, l’objet à la main.

> \- Sérieusement, Derek ?! s’écria-t-il les yeux écarquillés. Tu as mis 1 minute 12 secondes !
> 
> \- L’odeur du mercure, dit-il en guise de justification.

Stiles hocha la tête, en silence. Evidemment, il aurait dû s’en douter.

> \- Bien, alors…, commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu :
> 
> \- J’entends une moto, Scott arrive.

L’hyperactif plissa les yeux, scrutant la route qui menait jusqu’à l’entrée, mais ne vit rien. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit que l’ouïe de Derek semblait s’être affinée. Cela ne l’étonnait pas vraiment, étant donné que, chez les humains aveugles, on pouvait noter une amélioration des autres sens. Cependant, il ne savait pas quelles proportions cela pouvait prendre concernant les êtres surnaturels. Il en parlerait bien à Deaton, mais celui-ci était encore partit, il ne savait où, se renseigner concernant la cécité chez les loups garous… La vérité c’est qu’il n’arrivait pas à trouver quoique ce soit qui puisse aider Derek, et l’émissaire détestait se sentir impuissant, et surtout, il s’en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aider le fils de Talia.

> \- Nous devrions rentrer, proposa Derek, coupant le fil de ses pensées.
> 
> \- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Stiles en se tournant pour rejoindre la porte principale.

Derek, sur ses talons, s’arrêta soudainement, tournant sa tête vers les bois. L’hyperactif s’en rendit compte quelques mètres plus loin :

> \- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Le loup-garou reporta son attention sur lui, et reprit sa marche :

> \- Rentrons.

Stiles entendit le mensonge, même sans être un loup-garou, mais il pensa que Derek était peut-être simplement anxieux. Mais pourquoi ? A nouveau, Stiles fronça les sourcils face à ce détestable silence.

 

*** * ***

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lecteur, 
> 
>  
> 
> Merci encore pour être passé par ici ! N'hésite pas à laisser tes impressions, et à bientôt.


	6. Rupture, coupure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était bien trop simple, et bien trop amical pour que cela continue ainsi...

**Il s'est mis à faire noir...**

 

 

*** * ***

 

**(…)**

>  - C’est super, non ? interrogea Scott, assit sur le canapé, où Stiles lui racontait les progrès de Derek.
> 
> \- C’est dingue… ! Je pense qu’il pourrait même progresser encore plus. Je ne sais pas jusqu’à où ses capacités pourraient aller. Mais…, continua Stiles avant de se taire subitement.

Non, il y avait des détails qu’il ne pouvait pas raconter à Scott. Tout du moins, ce n’était pas à lui de le faire, mais plutôt à Derek. Car, en réalité, Stiles était le seul à être au courant que Derek n’arrivait plus à se transformer. Le plus vieux n’avait pas voulu en parler, et Stiles avait respecté ce choix les premières semaines, mais cela commençait à faire un moment maintenant…

> \- Mais… ? demanda Scott.
> 
> \- Mais… Mais cela pourrait encore prendre du temps avant qu’il ne se sente en pleine confiance.

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils, s’attendant visiblement à autre chose. Il entendit l’eau de la douche à l’étage s’éteindre, signe que Derek allait bientôt revenir.

> \- Stiles, les vacances sont terminées depuis déjà une semaine, et tu as loupé plus de cours qu’en une année. Il va bien falloir que tu arrêtes de t’inquiéter et que…
> 
> \- Je sais, Scott. Je ne suis pas inquiet, j’ai juste… Je veux dire, on n’a pas encore retrouvé l’Oméga et les meurtres s’enchaînent en ville… Il va bien finir par revenir ici, et… Et je ne peux juste pas me dire que je vais laisser Derek subitement, tout ça parce que je dois aller en cours !

Scott soupira, laissant sa tête reposer contre le canapé.

> \- Tu ne lui as pas dit, hein ? souffla-t-il en se penchant en avant, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre.
> 
> \- J’ai loupé qu’une semaine, ce n’est pas important, grogna Stiles en réponse.
> 
> \- Tu sais qu’il n’aimerait pas, répliqua le loup-garou en lui poussant le genou, comme essayant de le faire réagir.

L’hyperactif détourna la tête mal à l’aise. Scott nota cette attitude :

> \- Mec, tu vas me dire ce qui t’arrive ?

Stiles tourna la tête vers son ami, fronçant les sourcils, perdu.

> \- Quoi ?! s’exclama-t-il bruyamment.

Il n’eut pas le loisir d’en savoir plus, car il entendit la porte derrière lui s’ouvrir, et il jeta un coup d’œil à Derek. Celui-ci portait un simple tee-shirt avec un jogging. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés, mais il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi reposé. Cela faisait quelques jours que Stiles ne le surprenait plus à avoir des cauchemars en plein milieu d’une sieste. Stiles avait arrêté de dormir ici, sur ce canapé peu confortable, il y a quinze jours, quand il fut sûr que le loup pouvait passer une nuit entière sans trop de difficultés. Mais c’était lui qui avait eu du mal à s’endormir dans son propre lit, s’inquiétant encore et encore de ce qu’il pourrait arriver à Derek. Il avait appris à apaiser cette perpétuelle inquiétude, mais le souvenir de l’explosion et de Derek disparaissant dans les flammes, était encore imprimé douloureusement sur sa rétine…

> \- Comment ça se passe avec Liam, Scott ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la cuisine.

Scott le regarda faire avec une certaine admiration. Il se déplaçait avec une telle facilité… C’était presque irréel pour le jeune homme.

> \- Ce n’est pas toujours facile, mais on s’en sort. Etrangement, il se contrôle très bien… Il me fait un peu penser à toi, à vrai dire.

Derek se tourna vers eux, appuyant sur le bouton de la machine à café d’un même mouvement :

> \- Pourquoi ?

Visiblement, même Stiles ne comprenait pas, puisqu’il fronça les sourcils, se penchant en avant, curieux.

> \- Il a ce même contrôle sur son loup. Je pense qu’il pourrait même devenir _meilleur_.

Immédiatement, Stiles se leva, peut-être un peu trop brusquement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais il se dirigea vers le frigo, cherchant de la nourriture, mais en réalité il cachait son visage perturbé. Derek se contenta de reporter son attention sur la machine à café en haussant les épaules.

> \- C’est bien pour lui, commenta-t-il rapidement.
> 
> \- Tu pourrais peut-être lui enseigner deux trois trucs, quand tu auras le temps… Et quand ça ira mieux.

L’ancien-alpha opina de la tête, avant de boire une gorgée.

> \- Et Kira ? Comment va Kira ? demanda brusquement Stiles en réapparaissant avec un verre de jus d’orange.

Le vrai alpha eut un doux sourire :

> \- Elle va bien… D’ailleurs, je vais y aller, elle doit m’attendre ! A plus tard, les gars.

Et il disparut par la porte après avoir fait un signe de la main à son ami, resté muet. Scott avait cette capacité à disparaître parfois impressionnante quand il s’agissait de rejoindre Kira…

            L’hyperactif soupira et déposa son verre encore plein sur la table basse. Il se passa doucement une main sur son visage. Il était épuisé.

> \- Une semaine, Stiles, _vraiment_? entendit-il derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement.

> \- Tu n’as rien dit à Scott, Derek, _vraiment_? répondit-il sentant l’agacement prendre trop rapidement le dessus.

Ce fut au tour du plus vieux de s’agacer :

> \- Ne change pas de sujet.
> 
> \- Toi non plus…
> 
> \- Stiles ! grogna le loup-garou en s’avançant, menaçant.

Le plus jeune soupira, se retournant pour s’asseoir face à la table basse. Il but une gorgée de son jus d’orange sans prêter attention à son interlocuteur.

> \- Je n’ai plus besoin de toi, ici, Stiles. Rentre chez toi. Va en cours.

Bien évidemment, c’était exactement tout ce que Stiles redoutait d’entendre. Sa gorge se noua, et il se sentit incapable de finir son verre. Calmement, il se leva, se tournant vers Derek. Mais celui-ci avait déjà pris la direction de la cuisine, et lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Alors, Stiles ferma quelques secondes les yeux, s’enivrant de cette atmosphère à laquelle il s’était habitué pendant ce presque mois.

Puis, il tourna les talons, attrapa son manteau, son sac et ses clefs de voiture et partit.

 

**(…)**

            Et naturellement, pendant une semaine Stiles s’était efforcé de ne pas céder. Il n’avait pas été voir le loup-garou, il s’était concentré pour rattraper son travail, s’occuper de son père qui lui posait toujours plus de questions, de son sommeil qui était quand bien même agité… Mais l’angoisse pouvait parfois le prendre lorsqu’il avait un moment d’inattention, souvent quand il se lavait et que l’eau chaude venait frapper son dos, comme une claque en guise de réveil. Il devait alors faire appel à tout son sérieux pour ne pas céder et sortir soudainement de la maison, et rouler jusqu’à chez Derek.

            Mais le plus âgé ne semblait pas avoir de difficultés, alors… Alors pourquoi s’inquiéter, hein ? songea-t-il alors qu’il entrait justement dans sa salle de bain dans l’intention de prendre une douche après une longue journée de cours. Il aurait hurlé à la Lune pour que Scott l’entende en cas de soucis… Ah non, c’est vrai, il ne pouvait plus se transformer. Bon, eh bien alors il aurait envoyé un sms… Euh, non plus. Il aurait appelé… Non… Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son téléphone comme il ne voyait rien… Il…

> \- Il ne peut pas… Nous contacter, réalisa brusquement Stiles alors que son sang semblait quitter la totalité de son visage.

Il essaya de ne pas s’emballer, de réfléchir. Scott avait dû aller le voir… Non, Scott n’avait pas pu, il avait travaillé sur un essai toute la semaine, et devait remplacer Deaton au cabinet, puisque ce dernier n’était toujours pas revenu… Est-ce que… Non, personne d’autres n’allait le voir habituellement. Lydia était dans ses révisions, Kira avec elle ou avec Scott…

            En l’espace d’un instant, Stiles était dehors, hurlant à son père qu’il avait une urgence.

            Jamais la route ne lui avait semblé si longue. Ses doigts frappaient énergiquement le volant, alors qu’il avait littéralement l’impression de tressauter sur son siège. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux humides, et il avait cette peur qui lui serrait la gorge… S’il était arrivé quelque chose à Derek… Tout ça parce qu’il avait trop de fierté pour retourner le voir… C’était ridicule… Derek avait fait cela pour son bien, pour qu’il ne se coupe pas du monde, qu’il pense à lui… Et tout ce que Stiles avait trouvé à faire, c’était bouder. Il était tellement puéril…

            Roscoe s’élança dans un chemin boisé, et très vite il aperçut la demeure. A peine le moteur était-il éteint, qu’il bondit de la voiture, et courut jusqu’à l’entrée de l’immeuble. Il monta les étages bien plus vite qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait, et arriva devant la porte du loft le cœur tambourinant violemment dans sa cage thoracique.

            Il n’y avait pas de lumière sous la porte. Ce qui était étrange puisqu’il n’avait pas éteint la lumière en partant la semaine dernière, et Derek n’était pas censé l’éteindre… Puisqu’il n’était pas censé savoir qu’elle était allumée. Stiles se passa une main sur le visage, se forçant à ne pas paniquer pour rien. Il attrapa donc la poignée et tira. Un courant d’air glacial le frappa de plein fouet. Merde, Derek ne mettait jamais le chauffage ou quoi ?

            Ne percevant rien dans cette obscurité, il entra, fermant la porte sur son passage, et tendit la main vers la droite pour trouver l’interrupteur. L’espace d’un instant, il fut aveuglé par la lumière. Et puis il _vit_.

            Les canapés avaient été réduits en pièce, des peluches traînant sur le sol. Il entendait de l’eau couler d’une manière inhabituelle, et il comprit que le robinet de la cuisine était ouvert. Plusieurs livres jonchaient le sol, et même des éclats de porcelaine venant probablement de la vaisselle que Stiles avait maintes fois utilisée. Il laissa brusquement tomber son sac, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il ferma le robinet, allumant aussi la lumière. La poubelle était renversée, une odeur immonde régnant dans la pièce. Un grognement le fit bondir sur place.

            Il se retourna vivement, scrutant la pièce. Il n’osa pas appeler le nom de Derek, l’inquiétude nouant sa gorge. Ses pas le menèrent au couloir, et il décida qu’il ne risquait rien de plus à allumer encore la lumière. C’est ce qu’il fit, avant de se mettre à monter l’escalier principal. A chacun de ses pas, il vit progressivement se former, tout en haut du couloir, une forme sombre. Et bientôt, une silhouette se dessina, recroquevillée sur le sol.

> \- Derek ! s’écria-t-il brusquement en se ruant vers lui.

A nouveau, il chercha un interrupteur afin de voir si le loup-garou était blessé. Au lieu de cela, il le trouva comme figé en plein milieu de sa transformation, son visage déformé, ses crocs sortit.

> \- Derek…, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur le bras du plus âgé.

Immédiatement, ses yeux s’ouvrirent et il grogna.

> \- Derek, c’est moi. C’est Stiles…

Mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase que le loup-garou se jetait sur lui, vibrant d’animalité. Il le plaqua au sol dans un bruit mat, le surplombant de toute sa masse. Et il ancra un regard vide d’expression dans le sien, avant de grogner violemment contre lui. Mais le mouvement soudain, fut interrompu par un craquement, suivit d’un gémissement de douleur alors que le visage du loup-garou devenait grimaçant. Stiles pu voir le bras du plus vieux se déformer, cherchant à se transformer complètement, comme il en avait l’habitude. Mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir y arriver.

      Il recula subitement, dans un mouvement très animal, sur ses quatre pattes, et brutalement, il y eu un craquement très désagréable, au point que Stiles en ferma les yeux de dégoût. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, un grand loup noir se tenait devant lui. Un hoquet de surprise franchit ses lèvres, or lorsqu’un sourire voulut étirer ses lèvres, l’animal tomba au sol dans un bruit mat… Et quand Stiles se leva pour courir vers lui, c’était le corps nu et recroquevillé d’un Derek inconscient qui l’attendait, des hématomes disparaissant progressivement...

 

 

*** * ***

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher Lecteur, 
> 
>  
> 
> Nous commençons à entrer dans une période plus sombre, j'espère que tu es encore bien accroché ! Merci pour les Kudos, les commentaires, à bientôt.


	7. Accusation, interrogation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaque réveil n'est pas du à un cauchemar... Puisque celui-ci vous attend justement au réveil...

  **Il s'est mis à faire noir...**

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

**(...)**

 

 

>  - Derek ? Tu m’entends ? souffla une voix lointaine.

Il fronça les sourcils, se sentant doucement sortir d’un sommeil peu reposant.

> \- Der ?

Le second appel, et le surnom, lui fit prendre conscience où il était, et qui lui parlait. Il lâcha un grognement qui trouva une réponse dans un petit rire nerveux. Ses paupières s’ouvrirent, et c’est à cet instant que le retour à la réalité fut le plus douloureux. Et surtout le plus brusque. Dans la seconde, il détecta la présence de quelqu’un d’autre que Stiles, une odeur qu’il n’avait pas sentie depuis longtemps. C’était comme un vieux souvenir qui remontait lentement, et qui glissait dans votre dos comme une sensation désagréable. Et le goût âpre qui emplit la bouche n’était que pour confirmer la situation.

> \- Stiles, souffla-t-il en se redressant en un instant.

Son ouïe entendit distinctement le cœur de l’interpelé s’emballer. Il eut vaguement conscience que la couverture qui était sur lui glissa au sol, et qu’il était visiblement peu – pour ne pas dire pas, habillé. En quelques secondes, il comprit qu’il était dans le salon, et se demanda brièvement comment l’hyperactif avait fait pour l’emmener ici et pourquoi sur les canapés qui n’en étaient plus vraiment ; il ne savait pas l’heure qu’il était, mais ce n’était pas important.

            Derek se redressa, grogna :

> \- Lâche-le.

A nouveau, en concentrant son attention sur les bruits et les odeurs qui venaient de Stiles, il put à peu près déduire leurs positions. Ils n’étaient qu’à quelques mètres de lui, probablement derrière la commode, à l’opposé du canapé. Derek pouvait entendre une irrégularité dans le bruit des battements de cœur de Stiles, et il put distinctement comprendre et entendre que leur invité surprise appliquait une pression sur le cou de l’hyperactif.

> \- Lâche-le, répéta-t-il alors que ses mains commençaient déjà à se transformer sans qu’il n’ait un quelconque contrôle là-dessus.
> 
> \- Tu avais perçu ma présence l’autre jour, n’est-ce pas, Derek ? s’amusa son interlocuteur.

_Affolement de la respiration_ , Stiles est surprit, analysa-t-il brièvement dans son esprit.

> \- J’ai douté.

Un rire lui répondit.

> \- Au début aussi, je doutais. Mais dis-moi, Derek, comment ferais-tu si ce petit humain n’était plus là pour t’aider ?

Il grogna en réponse, sentant son loup gratter la surface de sa peau.

> \- C’est fou, hein ? Comment un idiot peut se révéler plus utile que prévu…
> 
> \- Faites comme si j’étais... Pas là…
> 
> \- Et tellement bavard…

Un gémissement lui appris qu’il venait d’accentuer la pression sur la gorge du plus jeune. Cette information ne l’aida pas à se canaliser.

> \- Tu sais, Stiles, je pense que ce n’est pas bien. Tu vas lui devenir indispensable, et crois-moi, ça va finir impliqué des situations… Inattendues dira-t-on… _Oh_ , mais est-ce déjà le cas ?

Derek se redressa, perdu. Il entendit, un léger froissement, et il l’entendit renifler. Que voulait-il sentir sur Stiles ? Il grogna à nouveau.

> \- C’est très désagréable, vos odeurs sont mélangées, alors que ça fait une semaine que tu n’es pas venu ici... 

Derek se redressa brusquement quand il entendit la porte du loft s’ouvrir. L’appel d’air que cela provoqua lui indiqua clairement de qui il s’agissait.

> \- A croire qu’ils ne se lavent pas, hein, Deucalion ? demanda le nouveau venu.
> 
> \- C’est… Une réunion Tupperware, ou quoi ? geignit Stiles en se tortillant, ayant de plus en plus du mal à se sentir à l’aise avec cette main poilue autour de son cou.

Cependant, Deucalion ne sembla pas apprécier l’arrivée de Peter, car il grogna brusquement, et l’hyperactif eut un hoquet, en sentant la pression s’accentuer sur sa gorge. Face à lui, Derek rugit littéralement et l’instant suivant il put voir ses yeux encore rougis, s’éclairer d’un éclat bleuté qui avait disparu jusqu’alors. Il courut vers eux, ses jambes montant habilement sur la table basse - que l’hyperactif cru qu’il allait se prendre, et bondit vers eux alors que Stiles pouvait voir ses membres entamer une transformation partielle. Il entendit Peter et Deucalion grogner, et il donna un coup de coude dans ce qu’il espérait être les côtes flottantes de Deucalion qui desserra sa prise, surpris. L’hyperactif actif eut juste le temps de se baisser que Derek se jetait sur l’Alpha aveugle, griffes en avant.

            Stiles se tourna brusquement, ne sachant pas si l’oncle psychopathe était de leur côté ou non. Il remarqua que celui-ci le regardait, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Peter lui offrit un haussement de sourcil amusé, avant de se tourner vers les loups garous qui se confrontaient. Il se transforma brusquement, et grogna avant de se jeter sur eux.

Brusquement, Stiles le vit lever la main, et manqua de lâcher un cri lorsque celle-ci s’abattit violemment. Mais, c’est bien Deucalion qui lâcha un cri de colère, mêlé à un cri de douleur, avant de saisir sa canne de non-voyant et Stiles le vit tirer dessus, et une lame apparut à l’extrémité.

> \- Attention ! cria Stiles, mais déjà l’Alpha effectuait un mouvement circulaire qui surprit ses deux adversaires, et ce fut suffisant pour qu’il se jette à travers la baie vitrée.

L’hyperactif courut immédiatement vers la fenêtre, et il put voir l’Alpha, transformé en une bête monstrueuse, lui jeter un regard moqueur avant de se mettre à courir…

            La pression sembla fuir son corps tout entier, il passa une main sur son visage, et glissa contre un des piliers en bois du salon, s’asseyant à même le sol.

> \- Bon alors, est-ce que quelqu’un m’explique ce qu’il se passe, ici ?! s’écria Peter, les points sur les hanches.

Stiles lâcha un gémissement, épuisé. Il savait que ce plan était une mauvaise idée. Une putain de mauvaise idée.

> \- Tu n’étais pas censé être enfermé ? répondit Derek.

Et ce fut l’instant où Stiles réalisa que Derek était _nu_.

 

**(…)**

 

> \- Derek ? demanda Stiles en tapotant la surface de la porte de la salle de bain.

D’abord un silence lui répondit, et en écoutant attentivement, il n’arrivait même pas à entendre quoique ce soit provenant de l’autre côté de la porte. Il toqua à nouveau, inquiet.

> \- J’arrive, lui répondit-il finalement.

L’hyperactif essaya de ne pas se soucier de la voix étouffer, comprenant que c’était un peu beaucoup pour Derek ; il redescendit donc vers la cuisine. Il ignora le regard moqueur de Peter qui était installé dans le salon, ignorant les peluches des canapés qui volaient partout. Ce fut le détail qui agaça Stiles :

> \- Tu pourrais ramasser !
> 
> \- Je préfère cuisiner, lui répondit immédiatement le plus vieux.

Stiles se tourna vers lui, moqueur :

> \- Tu sais cuisiner ?

Peter se leva, levant les yeux au ciel :

> \- Je t’en prie, Stiles. Le côté femme de ménage te convient bien mieux…
> 
> \- Que de sexisme, marmonna Stiles en l’ignorant.

Il se dirigea vers le couloir, attrapant l’aspirateur, ne sachant même pas depuis quand il avait conscience qu’il se trouvait là. Et il se dépêcha de nettoyer, ramassant d’abord les plus gros morceaux à la main. Le bruit que fit l’aspirateur lui permit de se retrouver seul avec ses pensées. Ce qui n’était pas toujours une bonne idée.

            Jamais il n’aurait pensé que cette semaine loin d’ici lui fasse un tel changement. Quelque chose en lui, dans son esprit, était différent, et il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Certes, le fait qu’il s’était rapproché de Derek avait changé son point de vue sur le loup-garou, mais ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se rendait compte que le plus vieux n’était pas celui qu’il laissait voir. Quoique ces derniers temps, avec tout ce qui s’était passé, notamment au Mexique, et même avant avec le Nogitsune, l’ancien alpha n’était clairement pas le même… Contrairement à Peter.

            Stiles soupira, s’arrêtant un instant pour se passer une main sur le visage. Le reste de la meute n’allait sûrement pas tarder, puisqu’il fallait bien les mettre au courant de ce qu’il s’était passé… Du retour de Deucalion… L’hyperactif sentit un frisson le traverser, et son regard se porta vers la baie vitrée, dont la moitié était brisée, quoique recouverte d’une grande bâche, installée par les soins de Peter, en attendant le lendemain quand un professionnel viendrait la remplacer. Il faudrait encore trouver une excuse ridicule… Peut-être qu’après tout, l’arrivée de Peter n’était pas si mal… Mais Stiles n’était pas certain que l’oncle soit venu simplement pour voir son neveu… Et encore moins qu’il se soit enfuit de Eichen House pour cette raison… Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, c’était certain.

            Stiles se remit à sa tâche, essayant de calmer le flot de son esprit. Il s’appliqua, nettoyant chaque recoin, et cela lui fit plus de bien qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Pourtant, ce n’était pas vraiment son genre… Le ménage. Finalement, lorsqu’il éteignit l’aspirateur, il prit conscience que les canapés avaient été enlevés, ne laissant que les deux fauteuils. Il vit Peter revenir par la porte principale.

> \- J’irais en acheter des nouveaux, lui expliqua-t-il. Le repas est prêt.

L’hyperactif fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l’attitude du loup-garou, puis tout s’éclaira quand il vit que Derek entrait à sa suite. Ils avaient visiblement parlé pendant que Peter descendait les canapés, et Stiles n’avait même pas fait attention à eux…

            Il rangea ce qu’il restait, essayant de ne pas trop souvent regarder Derek qui n’avait pas parlé depuis toute à l’heure. Puis, il les rejoignit dans la cuisine, où une assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise l’attendait, sur l’ilot central.

            Stiles prit place en silence, alors que les deux Hale étaient assis face à face dans un silence plombant. Il voulut remercier Peter pour le repas, mais il n’osa pas parler, à vrai dire, même manger le mettait mal à l’aise. Finalement, ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole :

> \- Je partirais avant que tout le monde n’arrive, ce sera plus simple.
> 
> \- Scott reconnaîtra ton odeur, lâcha Derek sa voix claquant soudainement.

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

> \- Ce sera toujours mieux que s’il me voit. Il pourra s’y préparer.
> 
> \- ... Depuis quand es-tu aussi prévenant ? s’étonna l’hyperactif, abandonnant la bouchée qu’il s’apprêtait à manger.

Peter ne répondit pas immédiatement, il le regarda avant de porter son attention sur Derek qui portait un grand intérêt à son assiette, et de répondre posément :

> \- Depuis que mon neveu est non-voyant.

Visiblement, l’intéressé s’y attendait, car il ne broncha pas. Le plus vieux se leva donc, se dirigeant vers le salon, où il avait déposé ses affaires. Stiles se leva, ne comprenant pas. Peter se tourna vers lui :

> \- Je reviendrais plus tard. Bonne soirée, Stiles.

Et il partit, laissant son assiette à moitié pleine, un Derek silencieux et un Stiles perdu. Ce dernier voulut dire quelque chose, mais à nouveau, il se trouva incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il retourna silencieusement à sa place, et essaya de terminer son assiette… Ce qu’il fut incapable de faire. Il essaya de ne pas sursauter quand Derek se leva brusquement, et se dirigea vers le lave-vaisselle pour y déposer son assiette et ses couverts.

Stiles se leva à son tour, mais pour se diriger vers la poubelle, jetant à contre cœur ses restes de nourritures. La tension était palpable, et absolument désagréable. Il hésita à s’avancer vers le lave-vaisselle, à côté de l’évier, où Derek se lavait actuellement les mains.

> \- Der…, souffla-t-il comme pour attirer son attention.

Il ne se sentait simplement pas capable de lui demander si ça allait, parce qu’il savait la réponse. Et il ne voulait pas l’entendre de la bouche de l’ancien-alpha, ce n’était pas possible. Dans son esprit, il essayait de conserver l’image du Derek fort et impassible qu’il connaissait _avant_. Celui d’aujourd’hui avait changé… Pas beaucoup, et seulement dans l’intimité, mais Stiles était assez observateur pour s’en rendre compte.

            A peine le surnom avait-il franchit ses lèvres, que l’interpelé soupira et plongea son visage dans sa main. Stiles resta immobile, patient, ce qui fut bien une des rares fois. Puis, Derek posa ses mains sur le plan de travail, courbant la tête.

> \- Je suis le seul responsable, répondit-il, sa voix brisant le silence.

L’hyperactif actif fronça les sourcils, s’avançant :

> \- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ce n’est tout de même pas de ta faute si…
> 
> \- J’empêche ma guérison. C’est moi, tu comprends ? Peter m’a expliqué que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne guéris pas… C’est _moi_.
> 
> \- Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

Derek se tourna dans sa direction haussant les épaules.

> \- Il m’a simplement dit que ça ne tenait qu’à moi de retrouver la vue… Je ne comprends pas ce que je dois faire, je ne… Ce n’est pas normal. C’est… C’est stupide ! s’énerva-t-il en grognant.
> 
> \- Oh, oh, Derek. Je ne vois pas en quoi s’énerver arrangerait la situation, au contraire…

Mais le loup-garou secoua simplement la tête, s’éloignant vers le salon. Stiles retint un soupir, sachant que le plus vieux l’entendrait… Il ne sut pas quoi dire, alors il alla simplement s’asseoir dans un fauteuil, attendant. Derek était assis sur une des chaises de la table à manger… Et cette situation mit Stiles mal à l’aise. Sa gorge se serra, et soudainement son estomac sembla peser plus lourd. C’était comme s’il lui semblait vain de faire quoi que ce soit…

> \- Ne t’inquiète pas, entendit-il.

C’était Derek. Celui-ci  n’avait pas bougé, mais avait très certainement senti ses émotions. Il chuchota d’une voix peu assurée :

> \- Et comment je suis censée ne pas m’inquiéter… ? Mec, tu me dis que tu pourrais soigner, tu pourrais _être_ guéri, et qu’en réalité il n’y a rien que je puisse faire… Et je ne dois pas m’inquiéter… ?
> 
> \- C’est mon problème, Stiles.
> 
> \- Arrête, claqua-t-il brusquement en tournant brusquement son visage vers Derek, les sourcils froncés, une certaine colère montant en lui. Ne redevient pas ce Derek introverti, plus maintenant, et certainement pas avec moi. Ce n’est plus possible, tu comprends ? Je t’ai aidé parce que tu es mon _ami_ , et que c’était normal. Alors, cette fois-ci, ne compte pas sur moi pour partir tout simplement parce que tu n’as plus _envie_ de me voir, ou parce que je ne sais quelle idée t’est passée par la tête ! Tu pourras grogner tant que tu veux Derek, ce n’est pas comme si je n’avais pas passé des nuits blanches, effrayé que tu te réveilles en criant parce que c’est un _putain_ de cauchemar. C’est peut-être le tien, mais on est quand même dedans. Toute la meute est dedans. Tu te souviens, _la meute_?

Essoufflé par sa tirade et sa colère, Stiles inspira profondément, détournant son regard. Derek ne le regardait toujours pas, et il n’aimait pas cela. C’était ce qu’il détestait depuis le début. Il avait besoin de retrouver ces pupilles bleues-vertes, tantôt curieuses, tantôt agacées… Mais c’était le seul contact qu’il avait avec le Derek qui se cachait à l’intérieur…

            Stiles essaya de repousser le sanglot qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres en avalant sa salive, mais la manœuvre ne fut pas très efficace. Il se tourna dos au plus vieux, se passa une main sur le visage, agrippant ses cheveux. Il entendit Derek se déplacer, il le soupçonna de fuir dans la cuisine ou dans sa chambre, mais il n’eut pas la force d’y prêter attention.

            Son hypothèse était définitivement fausse, quand on souffla dans son dos :

> \- Excuse-moi.

L’hyperactif eut un petit sursaut, s’essuya le visage et se tourna vers Derek, juste derrière lui. Stiles ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il se contente d’étudier le visage de Derek, où il ne percevait qu’une mine triste. Quelque chose qui n’était pas censé envisageable quand ça concernait Derek…

> \- C’est… C’est juste épuisant. Je ne pensais pas… Que le noir m’épuiserait, murmura-t-il, Stiles ayant presque du mal à l’attendre.

Doucement, il leva ses mains vers le plus jeune, cherchant son cou. Stiles essaya de ne pas sursauter, étonné par ce soudain contact. Mais Derek se contenta de tracer du bout de ses doigts la courbe de sa mâchoire, faisant fermer les yeux du plus jeune sous la sensation. Est-ce qu’en les rouvrant, il retrouverait le Derek grognon qu’il connaissait… ? Il l’espérait tellement en vérité. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si compliqué.

> \- La meute arrive, entendit-il.

Mais au lieu de cela, il attrapa vivement les mains qui allaient se retirer de son visage, ouvrant ses paupières. Une expression étonnée marquait les traits de Derek.

> \- Nous allons trouver une solution, Derek.

Puis, il s’éloigna du plus vieux, alors que la porte glissante s’ouvrait.

 

*** * ***

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher Lecteur, 
> 
>  
> 
> Merci encore de ta présence, en espérant que tu suives l'histoire ! Pas trop de compassion pour ce Derek perdu, et ce Stiles impuissant? A très vite,


	8. Rire, ne pas fuir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pourra-t-on un jour parler de routine? A Beacon Hills, cela paraît bien impossible...

 

**Il s'est mis à faire noir...**

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

**(…)**

> \- D’accord, alors nous ferons des tours, pour voir si on peut pister son odeur, continua Scott d’une voix ferme.

A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas qu’il serait si sûr de lui, mais c’était la première fois qu’il s’obligeait à l’être, et surtout à ne pas se plaindre un seul instant. Il ne voulait pas infliger cela à Derek, ni à Stiles. Même s’il avait commencé à s’énerver dès qu’il était entré, en sentant l’odeur de ce psychopathe de Peter… ! Encore une fois, il s’était vite calmé, surtout avec l’atmosphère qui régnait ici.

> \- Vous aurez besoin d’aide pour la fenêtre ? demanda soudainement la voix gêné de Liam.

Il n’avait pas rencontré souvent Derek, et pourtant, il savait qu’il ne pouvait faire autrement que ressentir de la peine face à sa situation. Au fond de lui, il se doutait que l’ancien-alpha pouvait le sentir, mais il n’avait pas l’air de lui en vouloir. Ce fut d’ailleurs lui qui lui répondit :

> \- Un professionnel va passer demain, répondit Derek sans tourner la tête dans sa direction. Mais tu es libre de venir quand tu veux, précisa-t-il soudainement.

Stiles tourna la tête vers le plus vieux, avec un léger sourire. Il essayait de faire des efforts, c’était plus que voyant. L’hyperactif se demanda si c’était parce que Liam était vraiment plus jeune et surtout parce qu’ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup.

> \- Merci, souffla ce dernier en se grattant la nuque.

Bordel, il n’était pas très à l’aise quand même.

> \- Est-ce que Peter va revenir ? demanda Malia à son tour se détournant de la vue de la nuit tombante qui se dessinait derrière le côté de la vitre qui n’était pas brisé ou masqué par la bâche noire.
> 
> \- C’est prévu.

C’était Stiles qui avait répondu cette fois-ci, et Malia se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Son regard fit plusieurs allés et retours entre son ex-petit-ami et Derek avant de lui lancer un petit sourire, mal à l’aise.

> \- Est-ce que Lydia va bien ? demanda soudainement Stiles en détournant son regard.
> 
> \- Elle avait un rendez-vous, elle ne pouvait pas venir. Je suis chargée de lui expliquer la situation, murmura Kira avec un doux sourire.

Stiles hocha la tête.

> \- Il est tard, on va vous laisser vous reposez, lança Scott en se tournant vers Stiles et Derek. Vous voulez que quelqu’un d’autre reste ?

L’hyperactif ne fut soudainement pas très à l’aise, ne sachant pas qu’il était censé rester. Cela ne posait pas de problèmes, c’était simplement… Simplement que tout le monde agissait comme si Derek et lui n’avaient pas été en froid depuis une semaine…

Scott avait dû lire la réponse sur le visage de Derek, car il hocha vivement la tête :

> \- Très bien, très bien… Euh, allons-y alors. Je vous dépose Liam et Malia ?

Les intéressés opinèrent.

> \- A plus tard, lança Liam les mains dans les poches.
> 
> \- Je vous raccompagne, lança Stiles en se levant vivement.

Il fallait qu’il prenne l’air, qu’il se détende. Ne serait-ce qu’en prenant l’air. Il les raccompagna sous quelques bavardages, et demanda à Scott de passer voir son père pour lui expliquer.

> _\- Votre_ odeur est partout. Tu sors avec mon cousin ?! demanda abruptement Malia juste avant de monter dans la voiture de la mère de Scott, qu’il lui avait emprunté pour emmener tout le monde.

Stiles manqua de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive.

> \- Quoi ?! Mais… Malia ! s’exclama-t-il, gêné.
> 
> \- Je demandais juste, sourit-elle malicieusement avant de fermer la portière.

Il attendit de les voir disparaître au loin avant de faire demi-tour. En remontant les escaliers, il décida d’envoyer tout de même un message à son père pour le prévenir qu’il ne rentrait pas. Heureusement que c’était vendredi, autrement le Shérif n’aurait très certainement pas accepté !

            Inspirant profondément, il ouvrit la porte coulissante, la refermant derrière lui, et enclenchant l’alarme, juste après avoir rabattu le loquet. On n’était jamais trop prudent.

> \- Tu n’es pas obligé de rester, entendit-il depuis le salon – enfin ce qu’il en restait.
> 
> \- Oh, quel dommage ! s’exclama-t-il brusquement. Quelqu’un à fermer le loquet et enclencher l’alarme. Je suis coincé !

Il entendit un petit rire, et ce son lui fit vraiment plaisir. Stiles s’avança vers le « salon », trouvant Derek à la même place que toute à l’heure, sur le fauteuil.

> \- C’est bon, ce n’est pas un souci. Je peux rester, on est vendredi.

L’ancien-alpha hocha la tête, avant de se tourner un peu vivement vers lui, faisant sursauter Stiles.

> \- Euh… On n’a plus de canapé.

Les yeux de Stiles s’écarquillèrent. Merde, il allait devoir dormir avec Derek, dans le même lit. Il allait définitivement se faire tuer avant le lever du soleil.

 

**(…)**

 

Lorsque Stiles sortit de la salle de bain, il n’était absolument pas à l’aise : le tee-shirt que Derek lui avait prêté était beaucoup trop long, et le jogging glissait sur ses hanches. Ah, et avait-il mentionné l’odeur ? Non parce qu’il avait littéralement l’impression d’être continuellement suivi par le loup-garou. Il inspira calmement en entrant dans la chambre. Le plus vieux était penché au-dessus de la commode, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. La lumière n’étant pas allumée, Stiles se permit de le faire.

> \- Tu vas faire des économies d’électricité au moins, s’amusa le plus jeune.

Derek se tourna vers lui, le visage impassible, mais Stiles pu remarquer le coin de ses lèvres se relever. La blague était venue d’elle-même et l’hyperactif n’avait rien fait pour la retenir. Il avait toujours agit sans retenue avec le loup-garou, il fallait que cela redevienne ainsi. Il devait agir normalement avec lui.

> \-  C’est toi qui payeras l’éclairage si tu restes, alors.

« … _si tu restes… »_ , entendit-il dans son esprit. Et cela sonnait presque comme une invitation. Stiles haussa les épaules :

> \- D’accord, tu me payeras pour le ménage et la cuisine du coup. Je prends les chèques ! se moqua l’hyperactif en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Cette fois-ci Derek se tourna complètement vers lui, avec un sourire narquois :

> \- C’est tout ?
> 
> \- Hum… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois d’accord pour payer en nature, héhé.

Le rire stupide du plus jeune se perdit dans le pull qu’il se reçut en plein visage.

> \- Idiot, perçut-il alors qu’il tombait du lit sous la surprise.

A même le parquet, il eut un petit rire.

> \- Te sens pas obligé de me lancer tes fringues, pas que…
> 
> \- Stiles !
> 
> \- Héhé, oui, bon, ok. J’arrête. Mais c’est toi aussi…
> 
> \- Stiles…

Le plus jeune eut un sourire, et relança le tee-shirt au plus vieux qui le réceptionna sans se tourner. L’hyperactif était toujours surpris lorsque Derek faisait ça. Percevoir les objets ou les mouvements, et rattraper les choses. C’était toujours improbable. Il remarqua alors que le loup-garou avait enfilé un débardeur et un jogging. Stiles se douta qu’il ne devait très certainement pas ressembler à cela dans son pyjama…

            Il se passa une main sur le visage, alluma la lampe de chevet et se leva pour éteindre celle du plafond. Puis, il revint calmement se glisser sous la couette moelleuse qui lui promettait une bonne nuit, du moins, il l’espérait. Cela n’avait clairement rien à voir avec le canapé qu’il avait expérimenté toute la semaine dernière. Ah non, tellement pas.

> \- Je dors de ce côté, grogna Derek.

Stiles lança ce qui semblait être un « Oukay », s’attardant sur la première syllabe, et roula pour se retrouver de l’autre côté du lit. Il apprécia la chaleur, lâchant un soupir de bien-être. Et à son tour, Derek jugea que la nuit allait être longue. _Très_ longue.

 

**(…)**

 

            Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que Stiles avait éteint la lumière, et Derek fut impressionné de ne pas entendre le plus jeune bouger. Il était d’ailleurs très silencieux…

> \- Qu’est-ce qu’il ne va pas ? demanda finalement le plus âgé, essayant de ne pas paraître trop agacé.

Il perçut le sursaut du plus jeune, mais le sentit se tourner vers lui dans un soupir. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien.

> \- Alors ?
> 
> \- Je ne sais pas, répondit presque en même temps Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils :

> \- Comment ça ?

Il y eut du mouvement à ses côtés, et il se douta que le plus jeune s’était installé sur le dos. Il pouvait entendre clairement sa respiration.

> \- Mon cerveau n’a pas l’air de vouloir se taire, s’amusa Stiles mais on pouvait entendre de la contrariété dans sa voix.

Derek croisa ses bras sous sa tête.

> \- Et que dit-il ? souffla-t-il doucement.
> 
> \- Il propose des prédictions pour le futur, et elles ne sont pas toutes superbes. La plupart concerne une mort imminente, une catastrophe liée à Deucalion, ou bien, une rupture complète de la meute pour cause de désaccord.

Dire que le loup-garou fut étonné par la dernière était un euphémisme. Il redressa la tête, la tournant vers Stiles avec une expression ahurie sur le visage.

> \- Rupture de la meute ?

L’hyperactif se tourna vers Derek.

> \- Ce n’est pas comme si ce n’était pas inenvisageable.
> 
> \- Non, c’est simplement impossible, s’exclama Derek.

Son vis-à-vis ne fut apparemment pas convaincu, lâcha un simple « Hum ».

> \- Stiles, insista-t-il en se tourna sur le côté. Ce n’est pas possible. Je veux dire, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait arriver et…
> 
> \- C’était impossible que Derek Hale devienne aveugle, le coupa-t-il abruptement, sa voix se cassant sur la fin.

L’interpellé ferma ses yeux un court instant. Stiles n’avait pas tort. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait simplement pouvoir ouvrir ses paupières et trouver le visage de l’hyperactif face à la lui, discerné les reflets de la Lune dans sa chambre qu’il pouvait presque imaginer… Il voulait se réveiller le lendemain matin, sentir _et voir_ le rayon du soleil glisser sur son épaule… Pourquoi ? _« Un loup-garou guérit inévitablement. »_ , entendit-il dans son esprit. C’était le souvenir de sa conversation avec Peter. Il s’était énervé, lui disant que Deucalion était pourtant bien aveugle… _« Ce n’est pas la même situation, il est partiellement aveugle. Et ses yeux ont été littéralement_ crevés  _! »_ … Peter avait raison. Deucalion pouvait voir lorsqu’il se transformait, chose que Derek ne pouvait pas… _« C’est pour ça que Deaton ne trouve pas de solution. Parce qu’il n’y a pas de solution à chercher ! »_ … Il devait admettre que cette conversation avait été une des plus douloureuses qu’il avait dû affronter. A nouveau, les flammes avaient raison de lui. Le Dieu du Feu ou quelque chose du genre était-il contre lui ?

> \- Ce n’est pas pareil. Je suis le seul responsable, ça me regarde. Une meute, c’est plusieurs personnes, c’est un groupe, c’est une _famille_. Il faudra plus que Deucalion pour en venir à bout. Et tu sais bien que tu ne laisseras pas une telle chose arriver, alors cesse de t’en soucier.

Un doux silence lui répondit. Ce n’était pas gênant, il savait très bien que Stiles l’avait entendu. Il pouvait _sentir_ sa réaction. Il savait également que se débarrasser de Deucalion serait une bien meilleure solution pour faire disparaître la crainte de Stiles…

            Il fronça les sourcils, à vrai dire, il se demandait encore une fois pourquoi il se souciait tant du plus jeune.

            C’est sur cette pensée qu’il s’endormit.

 

**(…)**

 

> \- Mais je te dis que non !
> 
> \- Quel âge as-tu Stiles, sérieusement ?
> 
> \- Comment ça ?! Tu sais quoi, je trouve que ce n’est…

Et Derek cessa d’écouter les arguments – plus ou moins valables, que le plus jeune allait lui servir. Cela faisait un bon moment qu’ils se disputaient sur la manière de faire cuire les œufs pour le petit-déjeuner, et il commençait à en avoir assez. Pourquoi tous les matins ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme celui d’hier ? Derek s’était réveillé plus tôt que l’hyperactif, et avait gentiment pu préparer le petit-déjeuner et même prendre sa douche avant que le plus jeune ne se lève enfin. Il aurait dû se douter qu’aujourd’hui ce ne serait pas pareil. Stiles était revenu infernal de chez son père, hier soir, avait passé la nuit à babiller dans son sommeil, et quand il avait enfin fini de développer sa théorie sur la suite de Star Wars, il s’était tue. Mais le réveil avait été très étrange, le loup-garou avait ouvert les yeux en sentant quelque chose d’humide contre son épaule, et c’était simplement Stiles qui bavait à moitié contre son oreiller et à moitié contre lui. Evidemment, il avait râlé, mais vu la tournure que prenaient les événements à seulement huit heures du matin, Derek commençait à se dire que supporter un peu de bave n’aurait pas été plus mal.

> \- Derek, tu m’écoutes au moins ?
> 
> \- Cela dépend ce que tu veux dire par « écouter ».

Stiles fit un bruit choqué, faisant rire le plus vieux. Celui-ci se tourna pour déposer deux tartines de pains grillés dans l’assiette, face à Stiles. Cependant dans le mouvement, il renversa un verre de jus d’orange juste à côté, qui tomba sur le plus jeune. S’excusant immédiatement, il contourna précipitamment l’ilot, ignorant la douleur de l’angle qui rencontra sa hanche lorsqu’il passa trop près.

> \- Derek…
> 
> \- Pardon, excuse-moi…
> 
> \- Derek.

La voix cette fois-ci était beaucoup plus ferme, et l’interpellé s’arrêta, les sourcils froncés, reniflant doucement pour saisir la flagrance de Stiles et comprendre son attitude. Mais il sentit simplement de l’étonnement et… Et de l’espoir ?

> \- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? souffla-t-il alors que le plus jeune tenait ses poignets, retenant ses mains d’essayer de ramasser les dégâts.
> 
> \- Je n’étais pas sûr hier, mais… Mais je viens de le revoir aujourd’hui…

Derek fronça les sourcils (encore), ne comprenant pas ce que le plus jeune essayait de lui expliquer.

> \- Je ne comprends pas, Stiles.
> 
> \- Moi non plus… C’est arrivé avant-hier quand tu as bondi sur Deucalion… L’espace d’un instant… C’était vraiment infime, mais j’ai cru voir un reflet bleuté…

Le loup-garou se recula vivement, manquant de glisser sur le jus d’orange qui avait coulé sur le sol. Stiles saisit mon tee-shirt, le rapprochant de la même occasion de lui.

> \- Je l’ai revue quand tu as voulu rattraper le verre. C’était définitivement là.

Le plus vieux ne bougea pas, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à saisir ce que Stiles lui disait.

> \- Derek, il faut qu’on aille voir Deaton.
> 
> \- Je…
> 
> \- On y va, Derek, le coupa l’hyperactif avec vivacité. S’il y a du changement, il faut trouver pourquoi et comment. Il nous faut quelqu’un d’averti. Alors on y va.

Le blessé soupira, se passant une main sur le visage, le cœur battant. _Du changement_. A nouveau il était complètement perdu.

> \- Stiles, prends mon téléphone et envoie un message à Peter.
> 
> \- Quoi ?! s’égosilla le plus jeune depuis le salon où il enfilait ses chaussures.

Derek eut un sourire en se dirigeant vers l’escalier pour aller prendre des affaires dans sa chambre.

> \- Si Deaton est expérimenté, Peter semble avoir quelques ressources de son côté qui pourrait être utile.
> 
> \- Mais nooooon, se plaignit le plus jeune.
> 
>  

Ce fut probablement la première fois que Stiles vit Derek avoir un fou rire.

 

**(...)**

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher Lecteur, 
> 
>  
> 
> Une petite attente, mais j'espère que ça valait le coup...
> 
> A bientôt,


	9. Voiler, toucher.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que les souvenirs peuvent s'estomper? Est-ce que les visages ne deviennent que des fantômes? Est-ce que... Tu me vois?

**Il s'est mis à faire noir...**

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

**(...)**

> \- Hum, marmonna Deaton en agitant la petite lumière face à une des pupilles de Derek.

Mais celle-ci resta figée, ne réagissant toujours pas. Stiles se passa une main sur le visage.

> \- Je n’ai toujours rien de ce côté-là.
> 
> \- Frappez-moi, demanda soudainement Derek qui était resté silencieux pendant tout le récit de Stiles et toute l’auscultation.
> 
> \- Pardon ?! s’étonna le vétérinaire alors que Stiles le regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

> \- J’ai besoin de voir si j’arrive à cicatriser de manière basique. Alors, frappez-moi au visage.

Cette phrase sembla convaincre le vétérinaire qui porta un regard insistant à Stiles.

> \- Quoi ? finit par demander, d’une voix un peu trop aigüe, l’intéressé. Non, non. Ce n’est pas moi qui vais le frapper. C’est vous le docteur, allez-y.

En réponse Deaton se contenta d’hausser un sourcil, et… D’attendre.

> \- Stiles…, soupira Derek.
> 
> \- Non, mais non ! Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas riposter ? Et puis attends, je… Je… Je ne vais pas faire ça !
> 
> \- T’en as déjà eu envie, c’est bon. Je ne riposterais pas, s’amusa Derek.

Stiles secoua la tête en reculant ; à vrai dire, cela le rendait presque malade de s’imaginer taper Derek.

> \- Avant, oui. Mais… Mais ce n’est plus pareil maintenant. Et tu as cicatrisé des blessures de Deucalion !

Le loup-garou haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris par cette révélation, oubliant les propos suivants. Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’y penser qu’il fut brutalement frappé. Il eut un hoquet de surprise.

> \- Peter ! s’exclama Deaton, un peu choqué.
> 
> \- C’est bon, il m’a déjà tué, je peux bien lui en coller une. Visiblement, vous n’aviez pas envie. Moi, j’en avais _besoin_.

Stiles se précipita vers Derek, posant une main sur son bras, alors que le plus vieux se tenait la joue.

> \- Ça va ?! s’empressa-t-il de demander alors que le loup-garou clignait à plusieurs reprises des yeux, se remettant difficilement de la surprise.

Sous les yeux de tout le monde, l’hématome au coin de l’œil disparu en quelques secondes. Derek ouvrit les paupières, mais ses pupilles étaient toujours figées.

> \- Bon, eh bien, cela renforce ma théorie, claqua Peter les poings sur les hanches.
> 
> \- Quelle théorie ? demanda Deaton en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n’avait visiblement pas été mis au courant de quelque chose. Derek grogna, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une position qui illustrait parfaitement qu’il était fermé au dialogue.

> \- Peter pense… Que c’est psychologique. Que Derek bloque sa guérison de manière inconsciente.

Le vétérinaire plissant des yeux, avant de porter attention au blessé. L’émissaire semblait en pleine réflexion, s’interrogeant sur la probabilité d’existence de ce phénomène.

> \- Les loups garous, comme les humains, sont des êtres très complexes. Certains Hommes sont à l’origine de leurs maladies, d’un point de vue purement psychologique… Je suis désolée Derek, mais je pense que Peter pourrait avoir raison. J’ai cherché dans plusieurs de mes livres, contactés des gens qui auraient pu m’aider, personne ne sait. Je crois que cette réponse est la plus évidente, et la plus censée que l’on puisse te fournir à l’heure actuelle.
> 
> \- C’est ridicule ! Pourquoi je m’empêcherais de guérir ?! s’énerva Derek en se redressant violemment.

Il grogna, attrapa le poignet de Stiles qui était encore tout près de lui, et lâcha en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

> \- On s’en va.

En quelques secondes, ils furent tous les deux dehors, laissant un Deaton et un Peter ébahi :

> \- Il se déplace presque trop bien pour un aveugle, souffla le vétérinaire.
> 
> \- Alors, le petit humain fait du bon travail, hein ? s’amusa Peter en haussant un sourcil.

 

**(…)**

 

 

            Stiles était étendu sur son lit, silencieux. Derek n’avait pas voulu qu’il passe la soirée chez lui, puisque demain était lundi et donc que les cours reprenaient… Il n’était pas étonné que le plus vieux s’attache maintenant à ce détail – qu’il était visiblement le seul à considérer comme un détail, puisque même son père ne le lâchait plus avec ça depuis qu’il savait qu’il avait séché, même pour « les bonnes raisons ». Il soupira.

            Ce week-end avait été bien trop court… Et il regrettait déjà le confort du lit du plus âgé. Bon, évidemment ce n’était pas la seule chose qu’il regrettait. Il aurait bien voulu que ce sentiment d’inquiétude ne revienne pas au galop une fois loin du plus âgé, mais visiblement, cela n’était pas encore passé. Bien sûr, il avait vu que Derek savait maintenant s’en sortir, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer la semaine dernière… Il n’avait assisté qu’à deux jours, et il avait peur que soudainement, un élément perturbateur le mette dans la même situation que vendredi soir… Certes, il avait réussi à retrouver – miraculeusement, dans les affaires de son père, un vieux téléphone avec clavier non-tactile, et avait entré son numéro sous une simple touche pour qu’il puisse l’appeler en cas d’urgence… Mais il savait très bien que ce n’était pas suffisant. Si cela arrivait soudainement, et même… Déjà auparavant, Derek n’avait pas l’habitude d’utiliser son téléphone, cela n’allait pas changer du jour au lendemain… Ils étaient bien donc dans la même situation.

            Stiles jura dans sa barbe, roulant sur le ventre. Il n’avait pas de recherches à faire sur l’ordinateur, pas de devoirs à terminer, et il s’ennuyait à mourir. Scott travaillait sûrement encore, donc c’était inutile de penser à l’appeler… L’hyperactif soupira. Il réalisa pleinement qu’il avait simplement envie de retrouver Derek… Ce qui n’était pas habituel. Absolument pas.

            C’est sous une couette froide, et avec cette pensée, qu’il trouva étrangement le sommeil.

 

_« Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove… »_

_Stiles se tourna, haussant les sourcils, d’un air hautement suggestif :_

> _\- Allez, ne me dis pas que tu n’aimes pas…_ _Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way, watch your honey drip, can’t keep away…_

_La musique continua, et Derek se contenta de soupirer en se levant. Il s’approcha du plus jeune, qui se tenait devant le Vinyl qu’il avait trouvé dans un des placards de la demeure. En voyant la pochette du Vinyl, il se demanda comment celui-ci pouvait encore être en bon état !_

_Puis, il posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, l’attirant à lui, avant de souffler, en écho aux paroles de la musique :_

> _\- … dreams of you all through my head…_
> 
> _\- Tu sais que c’est une chanson d’un homme à une femme évidemment ? s’amusa Stiles en se tournant vers lui, ses fines mains crochetant sa nuque._

_Derek sourit, embrassant sa mâchoire :_

> _\- T’aurais-je vexé… ?_
> 
> _\- Je dirais plutôt…_ Brûlé _…_

_Et brusquement, sans s’y attendre, la température monta brutalement, et tout s’effondra dans un décor de flammes._

Stiles sursauta, se réveillant brusquement, repoussant sa couverture sous laquelle il se sentait étouffer. Il se passa une main sur le visage, sa gorge désespérément sèche. Ses pieds cherchèrent à sortir de la couette, mais il avait visiblement transpiré dans son cauchemar et le tissu collait désagréablement à sa peau. Grognant, il jura en essayant de sortir mais finit par tomber sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

> \- Mais ce n’est pas vrai ! s’énerva-t-il en tentant de se lever.

Echouant, il soupira, et appuya ses paumes contre le sol. Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres.

> \- Stiles ? demanda-t-on derrière la porte, alors que son père tapotait doucement sur le bois.

L’interpelé ne fut pas certain de pouvoir répondre, et son paternel n’attendit visiblement pas la réponse car il ouvrit la porte, la lumière du couloir éclairant la pièce. Un éclair d’inquiétude traversa son regard alors qu’il vit son fils par terre. Le shérif se précipita pour aller l’aider à se lever, retirant la couette de ses jambes avec une simplicité qui agaça le plus jeune. Ensuite, il l’aida à s’asseoir sur son lit :

> \- Que se passe-t-il ? Un mauvais rêve ?

Stiles hocha la tête, se passant une main sur son visage en sueur. Voyant que le plus jeune n’ajoutait rien, le shérif insista :

> \- Derek, huh ?
> 
> \- C’était un rêve stupide en plus…, commença Stiles avant de s’interrompre en entendant de la musique provenir de la chambre de son père. Tu écoutais quelque chose ?
> 
> \- Oh, juste de vieux Vinyls, j’espérais que ça m’aiderait à me détendre, mais bon… Tout cela me fait repenser à ta mère.

L’hyperactif eut un doux sourire. Voilà, il savait très certainement ce qui avait influencé son rêve étrange… Mais, il avait lui aussi tellement espéré ne pas refaire un cauchemar lié aux flammes ou aux blessures de Derek.

> \- Maman aurait su quoi faire…, soupira-t-il la gorge nouée.

La prise de son père sur sa nuque se resserra un instant, comme pour lui montrer son soutien.

> \- Tu pourras toujours aller le voir en sortant des cours demain. Il faut que tu aies confiance, cela ne l’aidera pas si tu l’assistes toujours…
> 
> \- Je ne l’assiste pas, coupa Stiles abruptement. Habituellement, je suis simplement assis – bon d’accord, je suis écrasé sur le canapé, jetant un œil à ce qu’il fait… Parfois, je prépare de nouveaux exercices… Ou quand il est de bonne humeur, nous parlons. Et je l’aide à la cuisine, mais je l’aurais fait… Je l’aurais aussi fait avant…
> 
> \- Mais avant tu ne le surveillais pas...
> 
> \- C’était lui qui surveillait tout le monde… Maintenant… Je crois que j’essaye de veiller aussi, à ma manière… Veillez à ce que tout aille bien, ou tout du moins, que tout aille mieux…, murmura Stiles en fermant les yeux, sentant un nouveau sanglot lui serrer la gorge.

Son père serra sa main, rassurant :

> \- Il ne va pas mourir, Stiles. Il ne va pas mourir…

 

**(…)**

 

 

> \- Tu as déjà fini les cours ? s’étonna Derek à peine Stiles eut-il passé la porte d’entrée.
> 
> \- Je me suis fait virer de cours, s’exclama le plus jeune en réponse.

La réaction espérée ne se fit pas attendre, il entendit parfaitement le plus vieux vociférer depuis la cuisine. S’esclaffant, il se rua dans la pièce, où le loup-garou avait une expression menaçante sur le visage, tourné vers lui.

> \- Je blague ! Je finis toujours aussi tôt le lundi !

En réponse, le plus vieux le poussa en passant à ses côtés, l’ignorant royalement.

> \- T’aurais-je vexé… ? se moqua-t-il encore, en ouvrant le frigo.

Derek dû comprendre son intention car il se tourna vers lui alors qu’il était dans l’encadrement de la porte.

> \- Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire, là, exactement ? demanda-t-il.
> 
> \- Je prends du jus d’orange, bien frais !

Et le plus jeune ouvrit la bouteille, s’apprêtant à boire au goulot, mais immédiatement l’odeur lui parvint aux narines, et il eut un hoquet de dégoût.

> \- Ah oui, il est sûrement périmé…, s’amusa le plus vieux qui avait parfaitement senti l’odeur de sa place, avant de reprendre son chemin vers le salon.
> 
> \- T’es sérieux ?! Mais ça sent le moisi, c’est horrible ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à du jus d’orange ?! … En _b_ lus c’est la mar _k_ e la _b_ lus _z_ hère ! hurla-t-il en le vidant de l’évier, se pinçant le nez pour ne pas sentir à nouveau l’odeur.

Il réalisa brutalement, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, alors qu’il déposait l’emballage dans la caisse adaptée :

> \- Mec, c’est pas ce que tu m’as fait boire hier, hein ?!

N’ayant pas de réponse, il insista, se dirigeant d’un pas pressé vers le canapé où était installé Derek.

> \- Ah peut-être, je n’ai pas fait attention. Comment aurais-je pu ?

Stiles posa sa main contre sa bouche, un haut le cœur menaçant, aux bords de lèvres.

> \- Tu te fous de moi ! s’exclama le plus jeune en voyant un fin sourire éclairer le visage de l’homme étendu sur le canapé. Bon, eh bien, je m’en vais alors !

L’effet fut immédiat, Derek avait bondit sur ses pieds, le coinçant contre la table au moment où il passait près d’elle. Stiles fut surpris de trouver encore un sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du plus âgé… Qu’avait-il aujourd’hui ?

            Il essaya de ne pas frissonner en sentant les mains de Derek frôler ses hanches puis le bas de son dos, avant de se poser sur la table derrière lui. La chaleur du loup-garou l’écrasa avec force.

> \- Tu sais ce qui est le plus effrayant… ? souffla Derek contre son cou.

Le plus âgé répondit à son silence :

> \- Les visages s’effacent. Ce n’est pas comme avec un souvenir, c’est… C’est comme si tout se mettait à devenir noir… Et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher de ne distinguer que des _silhouettes_ …

Stiles ferma les yeux une seconde, sa gorge se nouant. Combien de fois regardait-il le portrait de sa mère pour essayer de la garder encore un peu près de lui… ? Une idée lui vint…

            Doucement, il attrapa les poignets de Derek derrière lui, et celui-ci se laissa faire quand il se sentit repousser. Mais cela ne dura qu’un instant, car l’hyperactif monta les mains du loup-garou jusqu’à son visage, les faisant glisser contre son cou, le long de sa mâchoire, de son nez, avec une lenteur qui le fit trembler.

Et Derek comprit.

Les mains sur ses poignets glissèrent lentement, et il prit à nouveau le visage sous ses doigts en coupe, ses pouces traçant des lignes contre le cou, remontant pour passer la ligne de ses sourcils. Il apprécia la douceur de la peau au-dessus des pommettes, sentant les multiples grains de beauté caresser avec discrétion la sensibilité accrue de ses doigts. Puis, il glissa dans les cheveux, contre la nuque et revint doucement vers l’avant, ses pouces passant avec patience contre les lèvres humides du plus jeune. Il suivit la courbe, puis passa contre le léger arc de Cupidon, sentant le souffle rapide du Stiles l’effleurer. Alors il sut que c’était une autre manière de voir, mais elle lui fut encore plus convaincante que tout ce qu’il avait vécu jusqu’alors.

Beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus sensible. Contre toutes attentes, il sentit les mains de son vis-à-vis bouger, et son souffle se bloqua quand elles suivirent la forme de sa pomme d’Adam, appuyant doucement, avec de glisser contre sa mâchoire où sa barbe n’avait pas été rasée depuis quelques jours. Puis, elles partirent soudainement contre sa nuque, remontant derrière son oreille, et dans ses cheveux griffant délicatement, lui arracha un doux grognement. A son tour, il passa ses pouces sous les yeux du plus jeune, faisant le tour, avant de glisser légèrement sur les paupières, le forçant à les fermer. Stiles se retrouva donc aveugle à son tour, alors qu’il _découvrait_ le visage du loup-garou, appréciant la griffure de la barbe contre son épiderme.

Stiles sentit son souffle accrocher quand sa langue, sortie pour humidifier ses lèvres, rencontra un pouce qui venait à nouveau les caresser. Et il osa à son tour, glisser ses doigts contre la bouche de Derek. Celles-ci étaient plus minces, mais la sensation lui envoya un long frisson le long de son échine.

Son cerveau lui envoya brutalement plus images suggestives, et il eut un léger sursaut en ouvrant les yeux, tombant sur le regard intense de Derek. Ses pupilles noires étaient d’un halo bleuté qui s’estompait déjà… Stiles fronça les sourcils, mais n’eut rien le temps de dire que le plus vieux avait déjà reculé, créant un vide profond entre eux, qui serra la poitrine du plus jeune.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable, et c’est finalement Stiles qui l’interrompit : 

> \- Je pense qu’il faudrait raser ta barbe, avant que tu ne ressembles à un homme des cavernes…

Derek reporta son attention sur l’hyperactif, une ligne entre les sourcils montrant qu’il était encore sous l’effet des sensations. Puis, il hocha la tête.

> \- Montons dans la salle de bain, je vais t’aider, décida Stiles en partant devant.

Le loup-garou ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il se sentant tremblant, et qu’une chaleur ne commençait pas à lui envahir le bas ventre était un mensonge…

            Il prit conscience que quelque chose était en train de changer… Jamais il n’aurait pensé que la présence du plus jeune lui serait tant indispensable, et surtout aussi rassurante.

Non, jamais il n’aurait pensé que la personne qu’était Stiles était la seule chose rassurante et aimante qu’il avait besoin.

 

*** * ***

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher Lecteur, 
> 
>  
> 
> Comme on me l'a gentiment fait remarquer, le film Ghost n'aura cesse de m'influencer, même inconsciemment... 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, 
> 
> A très vite,


	10. Rabat-joie, plein de joie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait froid, ce n'était pas comme si les loups garous étaient toujours chauds, non... C'était exactement ça.

  **Il s'est mis à faire noir...**

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

**(…)**

 

 

> \- Tiens, bonjour Derek ! s’exclama le Shérif alors que le loup-garou accompagné de son fils passait la porte de la cuisine.

> \- Bonjour, Shérif.

L’invité semblait clairement épuisé, et pourtant le père de Stiles pensait honnêtement que la fatigue ne pouvait être autant visible sur les lycanthropes.

> \- Quel était le programme de ce vendredi après-midi ? demanda-t-il en suivant du regard Stiles qui se dirigeait vers le placard à vaisselle.

Il en sortit deux verres qu’il remplit au robinet. Le Shérif fut complètement étonné lorsque Derek attrapa le verre qui lui était tendu, comme si de rien n’était, et surtout… Sans que Stiles ne le prévienne. Visiblement, les loups garous non-voyants ne pouvaient pas non plus s’empêcher d’être supérieur à leurs homonymes humains… C’était peut-être pour cela que le plus âgé ne prenait pas la peine d’avoir une canne… Ou alors, c’était un moyen de contourner la réalité…

> \- Nous avons été faire les courses, lâcha Stiles avec un soupir.

Le Shérif haussa un sourcil, avec un petit sourire.

> \- Ça sonne comme la pire aventure du siècle…
> 
> \- Plus jamais, marmonna Derek alors que Stiles lui disait de s’asseoir.

Le loup-garou prit place en terminant rapidement son verre d’eau, que l’hyperactif s’empressa de remplir à nouveau. Au bout de sa table, le plus âgé regardait la dynamique s’effectuer avec étonnement, et peut-être aussi avec une pointe de fascination. Est-ce que ces deux-là s’étaient rendus compte de la manière dont ils agissaient ?

> \- Ce n’était pas si terrible, répondit Stiles en s’asseyant à son tour, lâchant un profond soupir.

Il y eut un léger silence avant qu’il ne s’autorise à continuer :

> \- D’accord, c’était tellement horrible qu’on s’est arrêtés ici faire une pause… Les courses sont encore dans la Jeep… Je pense qu’il ne va pas falloir trop traîner, on a des trucs qu’il faut mettre au frigo.
> 
> \- Je t’avais dit qu’y aller un vendredi n’était pas une bonne idée, soupira le Shérif.
> 
> \- Et je lui ai répété la même chose…, renchérit le loup-garou.

Stiles ricana :

> \- Ouais, mais maintenant que tu as vécu une horrible journée dans un supermarché, les autres fois te paraîtront bien plus simples et agréables.

En réponse, Derek grogna, faisant sourire le Shérif.

> \- Il fallait bien y passer de toutes manières, lança ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Et je suis sûr que vous vous en êtes bien sortis, finalement. Que faites-vous demain ?
> 
> \- Alors… ! s’exclama brutalement Stiles en se redressant, comme s’il n’attendait que cela.
> 
> \- Oh non, marmonna Derek on se passant une main sur le visage. Bon, excusez-moi Shérif, mais je pense que nous allons y aller pour que votre fils puisse vite revenir chez vous, hein…, continua-t-il en se levant précipitamment sous les rires du paternel.
> 
> \- Ah ça non, vu son état, je préfèrerais qu’il ne revienne que demain matin… Quoique non, même demain soir !

Et si le loup-garou fut sorti en quelques secondes pour attendre dans la voiture, c’était simplement parce que Stiles n’avait toujours pas arrêté de parler.

 

 

**(…)**

 

 

Étonnamment, une fois de retour au loft, et les courses rangées, c’est un silence apaisant qui s’était abattu, laissant Derek dans ses pensées. Cette semaine était passée relativement vite, et pourtant, il n’avait revu Stiles qu’une fois, le mercredi, après qu’il lui ait rasé la barbe… Ce même jour où il avait pu dessiner de ses mains le visage de Stiles, cristallisant le souvenir dans son esprit. Parfois, le bout de ses doigts le picotait étrangement, ou alors il avait un fugace éclat en se rappelant la main du plus jeune contre sa mâchoire…

Il ferma ses yeux, soupira. Que voulait-il ? Qu’attendait-il ? A quel moment n’avait-il plus eu envie de fuir le jeune homme ? A quel moment avait-il trouvé ses _blablatages_ amusants et non plus horripilants ? Tout cela ne pouvait être dû à simplement la perte de sa vision, c’était insensé. Alors, il aurait été encore plus aveugle lorsqu’il n’était pas non-voyant… ?

Bien évidemment, il avait toujours noté les attentions de l’hyperactif envers ses amis, envers lui aussi, parfois. Le souvenir de l’accident dans la piscine de l’école était encore assez vif dans sa mémoire. Et son esprit ne voulait pas cesser de lui rappeler chaque détail qui montrait qu’ils n’avaient décidément plus la même relation… Car c’était bien le cas, quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

> \- Qu’est-ce qu’on mange ? demanda soudainement Stiles, le surprenant dans son silence.

Il haussa les épaules depuis le canapé, ouvrant ses paupières, bien que cela n’apporte aucune lumière à son esprit.

> \- Ce que tu veux, le frigo est plein après tout. Fais ce dont tu as envie, dit-il en se redressant dans le canapé.

Derek sentit que le plus jeune avait avancé vers lui ; il entendait plus distinctement les battements de son cœur.

> \- Ouais, mais je choisis toujours quand je viens… Alors, pour une fois on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose que tu aimes…

Sa voix était légèrement hésitante, et le loup-garou fronça les sourcils face à cette attention, avant d’avoir un nouveau haussement d’épaules.

> \- Nous pouvons faire des pâtes au saumon, alors.

Pourtant il réalisa qu’il n’était pas non plus très fan de ce plat, mais il savait que c’était une valeur sûre pour faire un minimum plaisir à l’hyperactif.

> \- Vraiment ? s’exclama ce dernier alors que sa voix laissait passer un certain étonnement. Très bien, allons cuisiner alors !

A nouveau, Derek fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme agissait vraiment étrangement ce soir, il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Il le suivit dans la cuisine, bien que généralement, il n’était pas très utile, Stiles avait toujours l’air de tenir à ce qu’il soit là, qu’il lui tende certaines choses, ou juste qu’il soit là, tout simplement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi… Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, attirant l’attention de Stiles :

> \- Tout va bien ? demanda soudainement ce dernier, alors qu’il ouvrait le frigo pour attraper les ingrédients dont il avait besoin.

Derek ne répondit pas immédiatement :

> \- J’allais te poser la même question.
> 
> \- Huh ? s’étonna Stiles en sortant une casserole.

Le loup-garou s’avança, s’asseyant sur une des chaises de l’ilot central.

> \- Tu as soudainement cessé de parler, et tu me demandes de choisir quoi manger. Alors, que t’arrive-t-il ?

Il écouta attentivement la réaction du plus jeune, et entendit avec étonnement son cœur s’emballer. Bon, eh bien, cela signifiait qu’il se passait définitivement quelque chose.

> \- Stiles ?
> 
> \- C’est juste… Mon père m’a parlé un peu plus tôt, quand tu es partit devant, et… Et le silence m’y a fait repenser, alors je réfléchissais juste…

Visiblement, l’hyperactif ne lui mentait pas.

> \- Est-ce qu’il t’a dit quelque chose qui t’inquiète ? Il ne veut plus que tu restes ici ? tenta-t-il.
> 
> \- Oh non, non. Pas du tout… C’est… Je ne sais pas… Je ne m’y attendais pas. Ce n’est rien de grave, hein, s’empressa-t-il de préciser alors que la bouilloire se mettait en route. Je suis simplement… Raah, mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me mets dans un état pareil. C’est complètement stupide, il m’a juste… Je ne sais pas, il m’a surpris, sûrement… Puis, il à cette manière de parler, ça te remets en question direct… Pff…

Derek fronça les sourcils, se levant pour s’approcher du plus jeune.

> \- Stiles, est-ce que tu peux essayer d’être clair pour une fois ?

En réponse, le plus jeune eut un petit rire mal à l’aise, étonnant le loup-garou, qui reprit la parole :

> \- Il t’a dit quelque chose par rapport à moi…

Et ce n’était pas une question. Définitivement pas. Stiles reposa la cuillère en bois qu’il tenait dans la main, attrapant la bouilloire pour verser l’eau dans la casserole.

> \- Pas directement. Il m’a juste… Il m’a juste dit que nous avions changé. Que… Nous agissions différemment.

Derek haussa les sourcils, surprit que ce soit justement ce sujet qui occupait ses pensées un peu plus tôt. Peut-être avait-il entendu les propos du Shérif sans le réaliser, et que son inconscient lui rappelait soudainement.

> \- C’est-à-dire ?
> 
> \- … Il n’a rien dit d’autre justement… Alors, j’y pensais juste… Je veux dire, oui, forcément, des choses ont changé…
> 
> \- Mais _jusqu’à quel point_ , souffla Derek en se détournant, prenant le chemin inverse pour retourner à sa chaise, or une main sur son poignet l’arrêta :
> 
> \- Derek ? Je…

Le loup-garou pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux.

> \- C’est juste que… Je ne sais pas… Cette semaine était bien… Je… Je crois, et… Et tu sais, parfois tu as quand même ce… Cette impression que c’est… Que c’est…
> 
> \- Stiles, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Derek, décidément inquiet et se retournant complètement vers lui.

L’attitude du plus jeune le prenait clairement au dépourvu.

> \- Je sais que tu me le dirais si tu en avais marre que je sois tout le temps ici, mais… Mais c’est juste que parfois – et surtout maintenant, j’ai besoin de savoir, tu vois, de savoir si tout va bien… Parce qu’avant, je regardais ta tête de ronchon, et je finissais forcément par comprendre… s’il y avait un problème, mais maintenant… Maintenant tout semble différent et j’ai… Je… Est-ce que… Est-ce que le _Sourwolf_ que j’ai toujours connu est toujours là, Derek ?

Le loup-garou eut le souffle coupé. Alors, c’était cela. Le plus jeune avait l’impression de le… De le perdre ? Que celui qu’il connaissait s’en allait… ? Derek fronça les sourcils, sentant la prise tremblante et moite sur son poignet se faire hésitante. Mais le plus vieux ne savait même pas comment il était censé réagir, il ne savait pas quoi dire à Stiles…

> \- Ferme tes yeux, dit-il abruptement, d’une voix un peu sèche, faisant sursauter le plus jeune.
> 
> \- Quoi ?
> 
> \- Ferme tes yeux, répéta-t-il avec impatience en avançant percutant le torse de l’hyperactif par inadvertance.

Il leva ses mains vers le visage de Stiles, et vérifia doucement avec ses pouces qu’il avait fait ce qu’il lui demandait. Puis, Derek inspira profondément, enfonçant son nez dans le cou du plus jeune, sentant le pouls de celui-ci s’emballer. Son odeur avait maintenant cet étrange pouvoir de le calmer et de lui donner une certaine confiance. Alors, il se recula soudainement, gardant ses mains dans les cheveux de Stiles, fermant ses yeux et brutalement, il les rouvrit alors que sa mâchoire se transformait et qu’il lâchait un grognement puissant, suivit d’un cri lupin. Il garda Stiles près de lui alors qu’il l’avait senti sursauter, et brusquement, ce fut à son tour de sursauter quand il tomba sur le regard embué de larmes de son vis-à-vis l’espace d’une mini-seconde avant que le noir ne l’envahisse de nouveau.

            Il se recula brutalement, manquant de tomber sous la surprise.

> \- Der… Derek ? l’appela Stiles d’une voix tremblante, en saisissant son bras pour l’aider à se stabiliser.
> 
> \- Je… je… Je t’ai vu… je… Et…

Il arrêta de parler, perdant son souffle. Derek se laissa glisser contre un des murs, ses genoux touchant le sol, alors qu’il tremblait.

> \- Derek, tout va bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? lâcha Stiles en attrapant le visage à nouveau normal du loup-garou avec empressement, et une inquiétude non feinte.

Celui-ci expira longuement, se passant une main sur ses yeux, alors que son cœur reprenait une allure normale. Comment avait-il pu… ?

            Soudain, il releva sa tête vers l’hyperactif et prit son visage en coupe, et essuya doucement les joues humides :

> \- Pourquoi tu pleures ?
> 
> \- Je ne…, commença-t-il à nier, mais il sut que sa voix ne tiendrait pas alors il se tue.

Il inspira calmement, alors que les mains chaudes de Derek courraient sur sa peau, réveillant son épiderme de frissons, puis il tira le plus âgé contre lui, cachant ses larmes contre le torse du plus vieux, alors que celui-ci le renfermait dans l’étau de ses bras, rassurant.

            Pourtant, Derek se retrouvait tout aussi perdu que lui… Il avait vu le visage Stiles, il en était certain… Il l’avait vu. _Enfin_.

 

**(…)**

 

            L’ambiance de toute la soirée avait été étrange, mais en même temps assez apaisée. Ils avaient dû se séparer précipitamment lorsque l’eau de la casserole avait commencé à déborder, rompant brutalement le charme de la situation. Puis, ils avaient continué la préparation du repas dans le calme. Bien évidemment, Stiles avait vite repris la parole, racontant tout et n’importe quoi comme à son habitude, mais cela avait fait du bien à Derek… Cela avait fait du bien à son esprit encore un peu emmêlé. Il ne savait décidément pas ce qui s’était passé, mais une chose était sûre… Cela lui avait redonné assez d’espoir pour continuer à se lever le matin.

            Ils étaient actuellement en train de se préparer pour aller se coucher, Stiles étant encore dans la salle de bain, prenant une douche. Derek, les cheveux encore mouillés, était appuyé contre le mur attenant à une des fenêtres… Il donnerait tellement pour revoir encore une fois la Lune… C’était nouveau ce manque… Pourtant, étant un loup-garou, il savait exactement quand serait la prochaine pleine lune, il le sentait, courir dans ses veines, pulser dans le creux de son cou…

            C’était la troisième nuit où il allait dormir à côté de Stiles, dans le même lit, et sans savoir pourquoi, ce soir, il avait une étrange appréhension… Il fronça les sourcils, se dirigea vers l’armoire, sortant une serviette sèche pour s’essuyer les cheveux.

> \- Hé Derek, je pensais à un truc ! s’exclama soudainement Stiles en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, faisant entrer une vague de chaleur humide dans la pièce. Comment tu te débrouilles pour faire tes lessives ? Tu fais comment pour trier les couleurs ?

Le loup-garou se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

> \- Je n’ai quasiment que des couleurs foncées, Stiles. Et autrement, je peux facilement deviner de quel vêtement il s’agit… D’autres questions ?
> 
> \- Ouais, en fait, comment tu fais pour savoir si tu mets ton caleçon à l’endroit ?
> 
> \- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Et en réponse, il entendit le rire du plus jeune, étouffer par son vêtement : il devait être en train de s’habiller. Le lycanthrope se retint de soupirer… Cet hyperactif l’épuisait. Il l’entendit éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain, et fermer la porte alors qu’une odeur de menthe lui montait aux narines. Derek fronça les sourcils, se maudissant : pourquoi son cerveau s’était-il mis à repérer tous les détails concernant Stiles ?

> \- Huff, je suis épuisé…, soupira le plus jeune, en se laissant tomber sur le lit.
> 
> \- Ne mouille pas les draps avec tes cheveux, grogna Derek en posant la serviette de bain qu’il tenait sur le rebord de la chaise.
> 
> \- Ils sont secs, monsieur Rabat-joie, se moqua Stiles avec un ricanement.

Immédiatement, Derek avança vers le lit, faisant mine de venir s’allonger, mais il attrapa la taille de l’hyperactif, le faisant sursauter, et saisit avec un peu de brusquerie ses cheveux… mouillés.

> \- Ah oui, je les trouve très secs, en effet, s’amusa le plus âgé en lui ébouriffant.

Puis, il le repoussa gentiment contre le lit et se retourna pour se glisser sous les draps, laissant Stiles le cœur battant.

> \- Tu m’as fait peur, idiot, marmonna Stiles, et brusquement il souleva le drap envoyant un courant d’air frais sur les deux corps.
> 
> \- Arrête ça, gronda Derek.

Stiles rit à nouveau, éteignant la lampe de chevet pour les plonger dans l’obscurité.

> \- Si tu mettais plus de chauffage, on aurait moins froid.
> 
> \- Tu es le seul à avoir froid, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

L’hyperactif eut un sourire, et s’approcha doucement du plus vieux qui ne rata rien de sa manœuvre :

> \- Si tu oses poser tes pieds froids sur les miens, je te bouffe, Stiles.
> 
> \- Vas-y, bouffe-moi, s’amusa le plus jeune avant d’arrêter brutalement de rire en réalisant ce qu’il venait clairement de sous-entendre.

Pour le coup, il n’avait même pas besoin d’être un loup-garou pour sentir l’atmosphère changer… Il se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise.

> \- Euh, ce n’était pas censé avoir l’air aussi tendancieux, désolé.

Derek soupira, se tournant sur le dos.

> \- C’est bon, dors maintenant, murmura-t-il sachant que dans le silence de la pièce, l’humain l’entendrait parfaitement.

Il pouvait entendre les battements de l’hyperactif résonner dans la pièce, et cela le berçait presque. Il essayait d’ignorer la fragrance sucrée qui était apparue quelques secondes plus tôt, suite à sa réflexion stupide, mais elle était pourtant là, et Derek ne savait pas vraiment comment l’interpréter.

            Pendant plusieurs minutes, il l’entendit se tourner et se retourner, n’arrivant pas à s’endormir. Perdant patience, il tendit sa main gauche lorsqu’il sentit une de celles du plus jeune bouger près de lui, et l’attrapa. Puis, un peu brusquement, il le tira vers lui, posant le bras du cadet en travers de son torse, et le sentant se recroqueviller contre lui. Stiles ne dit rien, même si son cœur s’emballa doucement.

            Il sentit un nez froid frôler son bras, et se retint de grogner.

> \- Tu es gelé, tu aurais dû le dire sérieusement, si tu avais vraiment froid ! Tu vas tomber malade…
> 
> \- Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu’une fois la chaleur de la douche retombée, j’aurais autant de mal à retenir de la chaleur, souffla le plus jeune, ses paupières se faisant lourdes par la température que dégageait le loup-garou à ses côtés.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, emmêlant leurs jambes pour lui apporter plus de chaleur, arrachant un soupir à Stiles. Derek attrapa la taille du plus jeune, l’attirant un peu plus à lui, et il sentit des doigts fébriles accrocher son tee-shirt. L’odeur sucrée était encore là, alors il s’arrangea pour garder son bassin à distance respectable, ne sachant pas, encore une fois, _jusqu’à quel point_ il pourrait perdre le contrôle de la situation.

            Doucement, il glissa sa main contre le cou froid du plus jeune qui se lova contre celle-ci avec un nouveau soupir, et Derek entendait parfaitement que Stiles commençait à s’endormir, alors il ne bougea plus, appréciant la présence rassurante de l’hyperactif…

 

*** * ***

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher Lecteur, 
> 
> Navrée pour cette longue attente, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu...
> 
> A bientôt,


	11. Pulsions, ambition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et le cocon s'était formé, et l'amitié s'était étirée et les réactions excitées.

**Il s'est mis à faire noir**

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

            Lorsqu’il fut réveillé par la chaleur du soleil contre son visage, Derek espérait vraiment que ce samedi serait calme, et posé. Il n’essaya pas d’ouvrir les yeux, sachant qu’il ne verrait rien, et il n’avait très certainement pas envie que ça lui mine le moral. Ses jambes s’étirèrent presque sans le vouloir, et il apprécia sentir les muscles de ses cuisses se tendre, et c’est exactement – précisément à cet instant, qu’il sentit quelque chose de _bouillant_ collé à son côté droit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il comprit que c’était Stiles… Le problème, c’est que Stiles n’était pas censé être si chaud. Il se redressa brusquement, se tournant vers lui dans le mouvement, alors qu’un gémissement d’inconfort franchissait les lèvres du dormeur.

> \- Der… ? marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Celui-ci ne répond pas tout de suite, et posa sa main sur le front de l’hyperactif :

> \- Chut, tu as beaucoup de fièvre. Reste couché, je vais te chercher un médicament.

Il n’attendit pas la réponse du plus jeune, qu’il était déjà dans la salle de bain. Son esprit essaya de se rappeler où il laissait les quelques médicaments inutiles… Allaient-ils encore être bons ? Oui, il devait les avoir achetés quand Lydia et Stiles passaient beaucoup de temps ici, et qu’il avait pensé que ça pouvait toujours servir… Il n’avait que du paracétamol normalement, et heureusement, c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

> \- Tiens, dit-il en revenant.

Il entendit le plus jeune bouger, et soudainement quelqu’un attrapa la petite bouteille d’eau qu’il tenait, ainsi que la boîte de médicament.

> \- Vérifie que je ne te donne pas n’importe quoi, lâcha-t-il au cas où.
> 
> \- Du Viagra, vraiment ?
> 
> \- Quoi ?! sursauta Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais quand il entendit le léger rire de Stiles, il leva les yeux au ciel.

> \- Idiot, marmonna-t-il en faisant demi-tour vers la salle de bain pour aller aux toilettes.

Il profita du moment où il se lavait les mains pour se mouiller le visage. La fraîcheur de l’eau lui fit un bien fou, mais il ne traîna pas trop afin de savoir comment Stiles se sentait.

> \- Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant du lit.
> 
> \- Il est à peine huit heures, dormons encore, soupira le plus jeune, et Derek tiqua au «  _dormons_ ».

Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, s’approcha de la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux qu’il se souvenait n’avoir pas tiré la nuit dernière, persuadé que Stiles serait plus à l’aise dans la peine ombre. Il revint doucement vers le lit, et se glissa sous la couverture, vérifiant à nouveau, de manière presque automatique, la température de Stiles. Bien évidemment, elle n’avait pas baissé aussi rapidement, mais ce n’était pas surprenant. Il sentit que l’hyperactif frissonna contre lui.

> \- J’ai froid…, soupira ce dernier, sa main glissant contre la taille de Derek encore penché vers lui.

Ce dernier essaya de ne pas sursauter face au contact, mais à vrai dire, ce simple geste lui accéléra le souffle.

> \- C’est... C’est normal, c’est la fièvre qui te donne cette impression. Tu devrais vite aller mieux, c’est sûrement un simple coup de froid. Repose-toi.

Il passa sa main dans le cou légèrement humide du plus jeune, lui massant la nuque, le repoussant gentiment dos contre le matelas. La main sur sa taille retomba sur les draps dans un bruit mat, alors que Stiles soupirait de soulagement. Ce dernier entrouvrit ses paupières, laissant ses yeux se réhabituer lentement, et laissa tomber son regard sur Derek. Celui-ci avait son attention posée sur lui, même si ses yeux ne reflétaient toujours aucune émotion… L’hyperactif fronça les sourcils, sentant son cœur s’emballer sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi… Enfin si, il en avait une petite idée.

Il ferma à nouveau ses yeux, mais les rouvrit, décidant de repousser le plus vieux contre le matelas, inversant leur position. Il laissa une de ses jambes chevaucher celle de droite de Derek, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, sentant le biceps sous son cou bouger avant qu’une main hésitante ne se pose contre son dos. Stiles sentit parfaitement le frisson dévaler son échine, mais il ferma ses paupières, pinçant des lèvres.

            Ce qui devait arriver, était inévitablement en train d’arriver. Il avala difficilement sa salive, repoussant un tremblement dû à la fièvre, et encercla la taille de Derek, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose alors que son cerveau ne voulait pas se taire.

> \- Ça va ? demanda le loup-garou dans un souffle, en remontant la couverture contre eux.

Stiles haussa les épaules contre lui.

> \- J’ai connu mieux...
> 
> \- J’irais monter le chauffage quand nous irons manger un peu.
> 
> -... Non pas que je remette en question tes capacités de radiateur, hein…

Derek eut un petit rire, rire qui détendit doucement la tension qui commençait à s’installer. Ce n’était pas une tension désagréable non, elle avait quelque chose d’électrique… Et de sucrée. Encore.

            Il inspira calmement, laissant ses doigts glisser contre le tee-shirt que portait Stiles, suivant paresseusement la colonne vertébrale. Bordel, mais comment leur relation était-elle arrivée là ? Derek fronça les sourcils : avait-il vraiment envie de se poser la question ?

            L’espace d’un instant, il se vit se placer soudainement au-dessus de Stiles, et étouffer de ses lèvres, le sursaut qui franchirait celles de son vis-à-vis. La vision fut fugace, et il se passa sa main sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Ok, s’il commençait, il ne pourrait jamais se sortir de là, ce n’était pas le moment d’imaginer ce genre de choses. Surtout maintenant qu’il sentait le souffle régulier, - endormit, de Stiles contre sa peau. Ce n’était pas le moment… Serait-ce jamais le moment ?

            C’est sur cette pensée étrange que Derek glissa à son tour dans un sommeil mouvementé.

 

**(…)**

 

Il se réveilla contre un Stiles qui avait visiblement un cauchemar puisqu’il s’agitait contre lui, sa main serrant nerveusement le tee-shirt de Derek et il pouvait sentir ses jambes tressauter, et parfois percuter les siennes. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrant les yeux. Mais c’est lui qui manqua de sursauter quand il distingua une nuance grisâtre. Il plissa des yeux, descendant son regard vers le plus jeune, et dans le noir qui avait envahi sa vie, il distingua quelques nuances de gris. En se concentrant, il pouvait presque distinguer une silhouette recroquevillée contre lui. Sa gorge se serra brusquement, et il essaya de ne pas se laisser emporter. Calmement, il détacha Stiles de lui, pour qu’il repose sur le dos.

> \- Stiles, souffla-t-il pour ne pas lui faire plus peur que nécessaire.

Il n’arrivait pas à voir les détails de son visage, et cette nuance grisâtre avait quelque chose de frustrant. Horriblement tentatrice, et moqueuse. C’était comme être près du résultat mais de ne pas pouvoir clairement y accéder. Lorsqu’il leva sa main pour la passer dans les cheveux du plus jeune, ce n’était qu’une légère ombre dans sa vision, et il se douta que c’était simplement parce qu’il était un loup-garou qu’il pouvait percevoir ce discret changement dans sa vision.

            Quelque chose d’humide glissa contre sa main, et il réalisa que le plus jeune était en train de pleurer :

> \- Stiles, tu m’entends ? répéta-t-il à nouveau, un peu plus fort, son corps à moitié pressé contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Tu fais un cauchemar, réveille-toi, Stiles.

Il lui secoua doucement une épaule, mais cela ne fit que raviver les larmes de l’hyperactif. Brusquement, Derek se sentit mal, une boule se formant dans son ventre. Entendre le plus jeune pleurer, et surtout, sentir avec une force bien plus importante qu’avant sa détresse, le mettait dans une position qu’il n’avait jamais expérimentée.

> \- Allez, Stiles ! Tu peux te réveiller maintenant, ça va aller, lâcha-t-il en le secouant à nouveau.

Et en effet, comme il s’y attendait, le réveil fut un peu violent. Stiles sursauta brusquement, poussant violemment le plus vieux, qui grâce à ses réflexes, tomba sur le lit sur le dos, mais emporta l’hyperactif avec lui, essayant de le retenir de glisser hors du matelas.

> \- Là, c’est bon, tout va bien. Tout va bien.
> 
> \- Der… ? souffla-t-il en réponse, la voix éraillée cessant enfin de se battre dans le vide.

Il était à moitié à califourchon sur Derek, une de ses mains écrasées entre son propre torse et celui de Derek, l’autre encerclée par la poigne ferme de son vis-à-vis. L’espace d’un instant, il n’osa pas bouger, ses yeux s’habituant à la lumière. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquels Stiles reprit doucement son souffle.

> \- Je… Excuse-moi…
> 
> \- Tu n’as pas besoin, tu étais là aussi quand c’était moi qui faisait des cauchemars, répondit Derek en lâchant sa main, passant la sienne dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Tu veux en parler ?

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer, et il se redressa, observant le visage de Derek. Il pouvait lire l’inquiétude sur ses traits, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé par le fait que Stiles était à moitié avachit sur lui…

> \- Je… Tu… Ne pouvais plus me percevoir… Plus du tout… Tu ne m’entendais pas… Et tu avançais vers la falaise, et je ne pouvais… Je ne pouvais rien faire…, essaya-t-il d’expliquer alors que sa respiration s’accélérait.
> 
> \- Hey hey, se dépêcha de répondre Derek en faisant glisser l’hyperactif à ses côtés, le mettant sur le dos. Pas de crise d’angoisse, hein. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, tout va bien… La fièvre n’aide jamais à faire de beaux rêves.

Stiles inspira profondément, essuyant ses yeux humides.

> \- Ouais… Désolé pour ça.

Derek eut un doux sourire, passant – encore, sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, avant de se rallonger correctement, avec un soupir. Il fronça des sourcils alors que dans sa paume il avait encore l’impression de sentir la chaleur de Stiles.

> \- Tu as faim ? Je vais aller nous préparer quelque chose, dit-il en s’asseyant.
> 
> \- Attends, s’écria immédiatement Stiles, et il sentit le matelas bouger à ses côtés.

Il allait se retourner pour lui demander ce qu’il se passait, mais il sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules, et un torse se pressa contre son dos alors qu’il pouvait percevoir le souffle de Stiles contre son cou alors qu’il y nichait sa tête. Un autre bras glissa doucement contre ses reins, lui déclenchant un frisson, avant d’encercler sa taille. Derek resta immobile, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, et le temps lui parut à la fois long et court quand le plus jeune se recula, bredouillant qu’il allait se laver. Le loup-garou ne bougea jusqu’à ce qu’il entende la porte de la salle de bain se fermer.

            Non, définitivement, même si ce n’était pas le moment, c’était en train d’arriver, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

 

 

**(…)**

 

> \- Bon, eh bien je te revoie plus tard alors, dit Stiles en enfilant une de ses chaussures qu’il avait laissées près du canapé. Mais d’ailleurs, j’y pense, s’interrompit-il brusquement. Quand est-ce que Peter a amené les canapés ? Et la vitre a été réparée… 

Revenant de la cuisine, Derek haussa un sourcil :

> \- Cela fait bien une semaine… Tu peux être tellement dans la lune parfois, c’est effrayant.
> 
> \- Peter est revenu ?!
> 
> \- Il n’est pas resté longtemps, répondit Derek en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Stiles hocha de la tête, enfilant sa veste.

> \- D’accord. Quel est ton programme pour la semaine alors ?

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules.

> \- Je vais marcher un peu, je pense. Essayer d’aller plus loin que la semaine dernière ; et faire du sport.
> 
> \- Tu avais été te promener ? s’étonna Stiles, cherchant ses clefs.
> 
> \- Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à attendre ici, que quelque chose arrive…

Stiles s’immobilisa, regardant le plus âgé. Ce dernier n’avait pas tort, s’il ne faisait rien de toutes ses journées, le temps allait finir par être long.

> \- N’oublies pas que j’ai réglé ton portable pour qu’il compose directement mon numéro quand tu appuies deux fois rapidement sur la touche en bas à gauche…
> 
> \- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fait ça…
> 
> \- Que veux-tu ? Je suis doué !

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel, avec un léger sourire.

> \- Va-t’en au lieu de raconter n’importe quoi !

Stiles s’esclaffa en se dirigeant vers la grande porte en bois coulissante. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Derek qui s’était levé, se trouvant à une dizaine de pas derrière lui :

> \- Fais attention tout de même, _Sourwolf_.

L’interpelé hocha la tête :

> \- Et toi évite de t’attirer des ennuis.
> 
> \- Tu me connais ! s’amusa le plus jeune en ouvrant la porte d’un mouvement sec.
> 
> \- C’est bien ça le problème, rit Derek en réponse.

Stiles sortit, et se tourna à nouveau vers le loup-garou. Il resta immobile quelques instants, alors que son vis-à-vis avait ses yeux posés sur lui, avec une telle précision que Stiles pourrait croire qu’il le voyait.

> \- A plus, alors…
> 
> \- Au revoir, Stiles.

Et il ferma la porte.

 

**(…)**

> \- Tu as vraiment une tête de zombie, lâcha son père telle une bombe, alors que Stiles descendait les escaliers pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

L’hyperactif le regarda derrière ses yeux encore ensommeillés, et fit une grimace en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait eu froid toute la nuit, et quand il avait enfin réussit à s’endormir… Il avait encore rêvé de Derek… C’était mercredi, et il était déjà fatigué de sa semaine… ! Il n’allait jamais s’en sortir à ce rythme-là.

> \- Merci du compliment, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur l’une des chaises de la cuisine.

Il lâcha un profond soupir, et attrapa la boite de céréales, en versant la moitié à côté du bol que son père lui avait mis devant lui. Il ne chercha même pas à ramasser, et s’empressa d’enfourner sa cuillère dans sa bouche, mâchant avec peu de délicatesse sous le regard effaré de son père.

> \- Je vais finir par croire que tu ne dors bien qu’en présence de Derek…

Stiles manqua de s’étouffer – littéralement, et il dû boire une grande gorgée de son jus d’orange pour calmer sa quinte de toux.

> \- Vraiment, Stiles ? s’étonna son père en haussant les sourcils.
> 
> \- Est-ce que tu pourras arrêter de dire n’importe quoi dès le matin, _Dad_?! J’aimerais éviter de mourir dès le réveil…

Le Shérif eut un petit rire, et reporta son attention sur son journal.

> \- On est mercredi, normalement tu finis plus tôt, et tu en profites pour aller le voir. Qu’en est-il cette fois-ci ?

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite, concentré sur sa tâche – c’est-à-dire mâcher consciencieusement ses céréales.

> \- Je… Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée.
> 
> \- Vous vous êtes disputés ? s’étonna le plus âgé, relevant son nez de sa « pseudo-lecture ».

L’hyperactif trouva un grand intérêt pour son bol :

> \- Non, tout va bien… C’est juste… C’est…

Le paternel le regarda, fronçant les sourcils :

> \- Stiles ? Qu’est-ce qui t’inquiète ?

L’interpelé releva la tête, mâchant et réfléchissant. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question en réalité… Ou alors, il ne le savait que trop bien, et c’est ce qui l’inquiétait encore plus.

> \- Ouais, tu sais quoi, je vais arrêter de réfléchir, et je vais faire comme d’habitude. Je file me préparer, je vais être en retard !

Il bondit sur ses pieds, et fonça à l’étage prendre une douche, n’entendant pas la réponse de son père :

> \- Ça va faire une vingtaine d’année que tu te creuses sans arrêt les méninges, et j’espère encore te voir ralentir la cadence… En vain.

 

**(…)**

 

>  - Scott, arrête ça…, soupira Stiles avec un sourire alors que son _bro_ se dirigeait vers sa moto, garée à proximité de la Jeep.
> 
> \- Pourquoi ? lui répondit-il, amusé.

Stiles le bouscula de l’épaule, et sortit les clefs de sa poche.

> \- Hey, Stiles ! s’exclama une voix au loin, et les deux amis se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers le nouveau venu.
> 
> \- Liam, ça va ?
> 
> \- Ouais, je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de Derek. Je n’ose pas y aller moi-même, c’est un peu étrange, comme je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais…
> 
> \- Je vais y aller, tu veux venir ? l’interrompit Stiles, haussant un sourcil.

Un petit rire se fit entendre derrière eux, et l’hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel :

> \- Scott…, le menaça-t-il.
> 
> \- OK OK, j’y vais ! Amusez-vous bien… ! Tu me raconteras, continua-t-il à l’intention de Liam, qui fronça les sourcils, perdu.

Mais il hocha tout de même la tête, alors que son Alpha démarrait, enfilant son casque. Puis, à son tour, il monta dans la Jeep, alors que Stiles s’installait au volant.

> \- Qu’est-ce que voulait dire Scott par « Tu me raconteras » ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

Stiles démarra Roscoe, et mis brusquement la marche arrière :

> \- Scott est un idiot, répondit-il alors que sa nuque devenait légèrement rouge.

Détail que le bêta ne manqua pas de remarquer, ni le battement de cœur irrégulier. En effet, il allait sûrement avoir des choses à raconter…

 

**(…)**

> \- Tiens, salut Liam, s’exclama Derek en avançant vers l’entrée.
> 
> \- Salut, répondit le bêta, gêné. J’espère que je ne dérange pas, continua-t-il.

Derek secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

> \- Non, c’est bien que Stiles soit venu avec toi. Tu l’as rendu muet pendant le trajet, ou quoi ? se moqua-t-il face au silence de l’hyperactif.

Celui-ci rougit à nouveau, avant de lâcher un rire :

> \- Un muet et un aveugle, on irait loin au moins ! se moqua-t-il en avançant, passant aux côtés du plus âgé.

Il essaya d’ignorer la chaleur qui émanait de ce dernier, et de ne pas se laisser envoûter, mais ce fut laborieux. Derek le bouscula de l’épaule, avec un sourire aux lèvres, nullement vexé de son sarcasme.

> \- Tu as quelque chose pour le goûter ? s’exclama l’hyperactif qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine.

L’ancien-alpha leva les yeux au ciel :

> \- Tu n’as pas passé l’âge de prendre le goûter ? lança-t-il avant de s’adresser à Liam : fais comme chez toi, tu es le bienvenu ici.
> 
> \- Merci, répondit le bêta en hochant la tête, se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Derek se dirigea vers la cuisine, et il surprit le plus jeune marmonnant dans sa barbe :

> \- Avoir passé l’âge ? Le goûter n’a pas d’âge… Et puis s’il y en a, ça ne changera rien… Je prendrais le goûter jusqu’à la fin de ma vie… Alors, qu’est-ce que je vais pouvoir manger ? Oh, et ce petit Liam doit bien avoir faim, aussi… Hum… Oh ! Des crêpes ?! … Derek !, s’exclama-t-il soudainement en se redressant avec vivacité. Oh, t’es là ?

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil, clairement amusée par l’attitude de l’hyperactif.

> \- Tu as fait des crêpes ? souffla Stiles, les sortants du placard où elles attendaient sagement.
> 
> \- Je me doutais que tu aurais faim…, répondit-il en s’avançant vers l’ilot central, abandonnant le torchon qu’il tenait depuis qu’il avait été interrompu dans sa vaisselle.
> 
> \- Et tu te doutais que je viendrais ?
> 
> \- J’espérais.

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Stiles scruta le visage de Derek, essayant de lire quelque chose… Quelque chose qui expliquerait son attitude.

> \- Si je n’étais pas venu, tu aurais dû tout manger, adieu les beaux abdos, rit-il en attrapant le Nutella – qu’il lui avait fait acheté sous la contrainte lors des dernières courses. Quelle catastrophe ais-je encore évité, se moqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Derek suivit son mouvement, avec un sourire. Il y avait quand même un avantage à distinguer les ombres… Mais il ne l’avait toujours pas dit à Stiles… Et peut-être qu’il n’était pas encore prêt. S’il l’admettait, il avait peur que ce changement disparaisse, et le plonge à nouveau dans le noir…

> \- Liam, une petite faim ? entendit-il depuis la pièce principale.
> 
> \- Oh mon Dieu, des crêpes ! Super !

L’ancien-alpha eut un doux sourire, et il admit que voir les deux jeunes lui faisait plus plaisir que ce à quoi il s’attendait.

> \- Derek, tu viens ? l’appela Stiles, en rien qu’au son de sa voix, le loup-garou pouvait deviner qu’il était en train de se goinfrer de crêpes.

Il les rejoint, un creux dans l’estomac.

 

**(…)**

 

> \- Mais ce n’est pas possible, si ? s’étonna Liam, les sourcils froncés.
> 
> \- On peut toujours espérer que ce soit le cas, répondit Derek en avançant vers le canapé, s’installant sur celui où était l’hyperactif.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire moqueur :

> \- Franchement, tu imagines Deucalion devenir soudainement gentil ? Je veux dire, nous avons vu de quoi il est capable ; pourquoi déciderait-il de se rallier à notre cause ? Au vue de notre dernière altercation, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit possible…, s’interrompit-il pour bailler.

Liam pencha sa tête sur le côté. Derek et Stiles avait pris une bonne heure pour lui raconter les événements qui avaient eu lieu avec Deucalion, dans le passé. Ainsi que tous les impacts, les nombreuses victimes, et les blessures encore présentes… Il avait aussi observé le regard tantôt inquiet de Stiles sur Derek lorsqu’ils avaient évoqué la mort de Boyd et de Erica, et tantôt coléreux lorsqu’ils avaient évoqué Jennifer. Et même si le sarcasme et les moqueries n’avaient cessé de fuser entre les deux acolytes, Liam avait clairement lu entre les lignes, et il savait que ces deux-là avaient traversé bien plus d’horreur qu’il n’en n’avait encore vu… Et qu’il n’espérait jamais en voir.

> \- Je ne sais pas Stiles, je me permets d’espérer que _nous_ pourrons un jour être tranquilles !

L’hyperactif ne répondit pas, gardant son attention fixé sur le plus âgé, et Liam pu remarquer la nuque de Stiles, ainsi que le haut de son cou, prendre une jolie couleur rosée. Il eut un petit sourire, et se leva soudainement :

> \- Je vais y aller, moi ! Je vous laisse !
> 
> \- Euh… Je vais te ramener, du coup…, commença Stiles en se redressant vivement.
> 
> \- Mec, si tu ne fais pas une sieste, tu vas t’endormir au volant. Je préfère rentrer en courant ! se moqua-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

Stiles fronça les sourcils :

> \- Tu vas rentrer en courant ? Liam, tu agis comme un animal parfois…

Le plus jeune se passa une main dans les cheveux, en riant.

> \- Ouais, tu me remercieras plus tard, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.
> 
> \- Je te remercierais d’agir comme un animal ?! s’exclama l’hyperactif, visiblement complètement perdu.

Et visiblement cela amusa également Derek, qui salua brièvement Liam.

> \- La morsure n’a pas aidé ce gosse, c’est moi qui te le dis, marmonna Stiles en baillant à nouveau.

Le loup-garou eut un léger sourire, avant de se redresser :

> \- Il a raison, tu devrais te reposer.

Stiles détourna le regard, gêné.

> \- Ouais, désolé, j’ai dû mal à dormir en ce moment.
> 
> \- Tu es encore malade ? demanda Derek, même si ses sens surdéveloppés pouvaient lui confirmer que ce n’était plus le cas.
> 
> \- Non, non… Je… C’est juste… Les cauchemars. Et… Le froid.

Derek fronça les sourcils :

> \- Le froid ?
> 
> \- Ouais, j’arrive pas à m’endormir parce que j’ai froid ; parfois, ça me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, souffla-t-il en s’étendant sur le canapé, aux côtés de Derek.

Et avant qu’il n’ait pu s’en rendre compte, ce dernier l’avait tiré vers lui pour que sa tête repose contre sa cuisse.

> \- C’est à cause de moi, souffla le plus âgé laissant sa main courir dans les cheveux du plus jeune, comme il l’avait fait pendant tout le week-end.

Il laissa sa tête tomber contre le dossier, fermant ses yeux.

> \- Je vais m’acheter une bouillote de ton format, murmura Stiles, frissonnant contre les caresses contre sa chevelure.
> 
> \- Ce serait glauque…

Stiles eut un petit rire :

> \- Ouais, il semblerait qu’il faille que je te kidnappe pour les moments où j’ai besoin de dormir alors…

Le loup-garou rouvrit ses yeux, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Sentant les frissons de l’hyperactif, il se redressa, et glissa dans la longueur du canapé, emportant Stiles avec lui, de manière à ce que celui-ci se retrouve installé contre son corps, profitant complètement de sa chaleur. La nuance sucrée qui était apparue ce week-end revint en force, et il ferma à nouveau ses yeux, la tête appuyée contre l’accoudoir. Le plus jeune bougea un instant, emmêlant leurs jambes, s’installant confortablement contre son torse, mais ne fit aucune remarque…

 

**(…)**

 

> \- J’ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, se moqua le Shérif quand Stiles fit irruption dans l’entrée.
> 
> \- Désolé ! s’exclama ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il voulut faire un commentaire quant à la pizza qu’il pouvait voir sur le plan de travail, mais son père lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied, en lui faisant remarquer avec un sourire qu’il avait meilleure mine.

> \- Ouais… Je me suis endormis sur le canapé…, lâcha Stiles en attrapant un morceau de pizza, encore chaud.
> 
> \- Heureusement qu’il te reste encore un peu de temps pour faire tes devoirs alors, répondit le Shérif en cochant quelque chose sur sa feuille de travail.

Stiles opina de la tête :

> \- Hum, tu travailles sur quoi ?
> 
> \- Rien que ne te concernes, Stiles.

L’interpelé leva les yeux au ciel, reprenant de la pizza.

> \- Tu ferais mieux d’en emmener un morceau dans ta chambre, au lieu de te dépêcher à l’engloutir dans mon dos.
> 
> \- J’vz ps m’entlure.
> 
> \- Si tu essayes de communiquer, réessaye la bouche vide, s’amusa le plus âge sans lever son regard de ses papiers.

Le fils eut un sourire, et peina à avaler sa nourriture.

> \- T’as raison, je vais monter travailler, avec la pizza.
> 
> \- Entière ?! s’offusqua le Shérif en se redressant brusquement, l’intérêt piqué à vif.
> 
> \- Tu as mangé la moitié ! Bien sûr que j’emporte tout !

Le plus vieux marmonna dans sa barbe, en regardant Stiles se diriger vers l’escalier, son sac de cours sur le dos.

> \- Mouais, je ne vais pas me plaindre ! Ne te couches pas trop tard, une sieste ne suffit pas pour récupérer trois mauvaises nuits !
> 
> \- Hum hum, à d’main Papa.
> 
> \- Bonne nuit, gamin.

A peine Stiles fut-il entré dans sa chambre, qu’il s’appuya lourdement contre la porte fermée, laissant tomber le masque. Il posa la pizza sur son bureau, et jeta son sac au loin, avant de se passer une main sur le visage… Ses joues se colorèrent brusquement, alors qu’une agréable douleur lui tordait le ventre :

 

 _Il avait embrassé Derek_.

 

*** * ***

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher Lecteur, 
> 
> J'espère que tu survivras à l'attente... ! Merci !


	12. Palpable, equitable.

**Il s'est mis à faire noir...**

 

*** * ***

 

            Le vendredi soir était arrivé plus rapidement que prévu, et Stiles n’avait pas eu le courage d’aller chez Derek, comme il le faisait habituellement – oui, une habitude avait déjà pris place entre eux. Rentrant dans sa maison calme, son père étant au travail, il laissa son sac à dos au pied de la table de la cuisine afin de se servir un verre d’eau. Il s’appuya contre l’évier, son regard errant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Cette journée avait été interminable. Le dernier cours, un devoir en plus, avait été le pire. Il avait passé trente minutes à essayer de se concentrer, alors qu’il ne cessait de se demander s’il devait aller chez Derek après, ou non. Et bien naturellement, il avait dû se dépêcher pour terminer le contrôle… Qui était stupidement simple.

            Scott lui avait fait remarqué qu’il était dans la lune depuis deux-trois jours, mais l’hyperactif n’avait osé rien dire. Que pouvait-il dire de toutes manières ? _Hey, je me suis endormis contre Derek, et quand je me suis réveillé je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris, je l’ai embrassé. Mais t’sais, pas un simple smack, non, je l’ai_ tellement _embrassé que j’ai cru que je n’allais jamais pouvoir m’en satisfaire ! Super, hein ?_ Non, non, ce n’était décidément pas possible qu’il en parle à Scott. Il rougit en y repensant. D’une main tremblante, il posa son verre vide sur le plan de travail et se passa ses mains froides sur son visage.

            Le souvenir était imprimé dans son esprit, et contre sa peau… Et tout le lui rappelait, tout. Depuis mercredi soir, ses nuits étaient encore plus agitées ; il se couchait vers trois heures du matin, quand ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, mais lorsqu’il plongeait dans l’obscurité, des flashs venaient l’écraser contre le matelas.

            Il inspira profondément, se détournant de la fenêtre, et attrapa ses clefs de voiture dans sa poche. De colère, il se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée, mais à peine avait-il posé la main sur la poignée qu’il se figea. Merde. Bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas aller voir Derek. Il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer, et il était clairement plus doué pour éviter un problème jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse complètement… C’était hors de question qu’il y aille. Peut-être la semaine prochaine ? Oui, voilà. Quand il aurait réussi à dormir un peu. Ce serait mieux.

            Convaincu, il se détourna, attrapa son sac et monta jusqu’à sa chambre. Cependant, alors qu’il ouvrait sa porte, l’appel d’air lui envoya une odeur qu’il connaissait bien en plein visage. Stiles se figea totalement sur le pas de la porte, incapable de bouger. Après quelques secondes, il osa enfin un coup d’œil à l’intérieur de la pièce, poussant totalement la porte au cas où quelqu’un serait derrière, mais il n’y avait personne. Il avança calmement, jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui. Puis, soudainement, il fut un peu plus impatient, regardant derrière la porte, et il se trouva même à regarder dans son armoire, sous son lit et dans la salle de bain. Mais _Derek_ n’était pas là. Ou tout du moins ne l’était plus…

            Stiles était persuadé d’avoir senti son odeur, mais le loup-garou pouvait-il réellement être venu ici ? C’était impossible… Derek ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il était allé jusqu’en ville seul, et si éventuellement il était passé par la forêt… Eh bien, cela faisait tout de même trop loin pour que ce soit probable. L’hyperactif soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau dans un bruit mat. Il allait devenir dingue.

            Il décida que ses devoirs étaient le meilleur moyen de garder son esprit distrait… Même s’il n’aurait plus rien à faire pour le week-end, pour l’instant, il n’allait pas réussir à gérer sans rien faire. Tant pis, il passerait son samedi à agacer Scott, et dimanche il ne lâcherait pas son père… Ça sonnait comme un bon plan… Il laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres alors qu’il sentait sa poitrine se creuser d’un vide qu’il avait déjà du mal à supporter ; il était devenu proche de Derek tellement vite, il ne s’y attendait tellement pas… Et maintenant… Maintenant, il avait des _sentiments_ pour lui ?

            Stiles secoua la tête, avala un Adderall et se plongea dans son travail.

            Ce n’est que bien plus tard, lorsque son père rentra, qu’il se rendit compte que c’était déjà le soir. Tout son dos semblait lui rappeler qu’il venait exceptionnellement de rester assis pendant tout l’après-midi, à travailler… Et qu’il ne lui restait plus qu’un exercice avant d’avoir complètement terminé. Il s’empressa de le finir, et descendit saluer son père.

> \- Salut ! Alors, comment était ta journée ?
> 
> \- Eprouvante… Et la tienne ? Comment va Derek ? Tu es déjà rentré d’ailleurs ? s’étonna son père, et retirant sa veste.

L’hyperactif essaya de rester impassible, mais sa nuque le chauffait déjà.

> \- Oh, eh bien, j’avais du boulot, alors j’ai préféré le terminer. J’aurais tout le week-end pour… pour aller le voir !

Son père fronça les sourcils, mais épuisé, il haussa les épaules :

> \- C’est bien, je suis content que tu penses un peu à tes cours…

Stiles fit un petit sourire.

> \- Tu sais quoi, je vais aller prendre une douche, et je nous ferais à manger, ok ?
> 
> \- Ouais, si tu veux, je vais juste aller me poser dans le canapé devant le baseball…

Puis, ils se séparèrent. A peine arrivé à l’étage, Stiles soupira. Super, il avait réussi à sortir Derek de son esprit pendant un moment, mais voilà qu’il revenait au galop… Il glissa sous la douche rapidement, et s’efforça de respirer calmement… Peut-être devrait-il y repenser une bonne fois pour toute, et accepter de laisser le souvenir s’en aller… ?

 

> _\- Stiles… Il est déjà sept heures du soir…_
> 
> _\- Uhm…, marmonna-t-il, tournant sa tête de l’autre côté, ses doigts serrant le tissu qui glissait entre ses doigts._

_Il sentit son oreiller se secouer doucement, et il se rappela que son oreiller n’était autre que le torse de Derek, et que celui-ci… Riait de son attitude. Il papillonna des paupières, réalisant la peine ombre de la pièce. Effectivement, il devait être en train de dormir depuis au moins deux heures…_

> _\- C’est un miracle, je ne t’ai pas bavé dessus…, souffla-t-il avec un sourire._
> 
> _\- Tu devrais vérifier de l’autre côté…_

_Vivement, Stiles tourna sa tête, et effectivement, une petite tâche apparaissait sur le tee-shirt. Il se mordit la lèvre, mal à l’aise, mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il avait bavé sur Derek et celui-ci n’avait rien dit._

> _\- Désolé…_
> 
> _\- Je n’ai pas l’impression que tu le sois tant que ça, s’amusa le plus âgé, qui avait son bras replié sur son visage, contre ses yeux._

_Stiles le détailla pendant quelques instants, une de ses mains était appuyée sur le biceps de Derek, celui dont la main était… Dans le bas de son dos. Face à cette constatation, un frisson glissa langoureusement contre son échine, et il pinça ses lèvres pour essayer de rester calme. Avec un peu de précipitation, il voulut se lever, mais ses jambes étaient emmêlées d’une étrange manière avec celles de Derek, et il ne fit que tomber lourdement contre lui. Les mains de Derek remontèrent vers sa taille, alors qu’il lui demandait si ça allait._

> _\- Aïe, dit-il pour toutes réponses._

_Sous lui, Derek déplia ses jambes en riant, libérant les siennes, et le mouvement colla leurs bassins. Stiles eut une brève inspiration et se redressa sur ses bras pour séparer leurs hanches. Ça n’allait pas du tout, il fallait qu’il se lève, autrement il allait faire n’importe quoi. Mais Derek ne sembla pas saisir son malaise, car il se redressa à son tour, se cognant contre Stiles par inadvertance. Il ne s’en formalisa pas, et allait se reculer pour sortir ses jambes d’en dessous de l’hyperactif, mais il fut interrompu en sentant un souffle contre ses lèvres._

_Ses yeux se redressèrent vers le visage du plus jeune, mais il ne distingua qu’une vague silhouette grisâtre… Pourtant, la nuance sucrée le frappa de plein fouet, avec beaucoup plus de précision que les autres jours, et il fut incapable de repousser Stiles quand celui-ci effleura sa bouche de la sienne. Il le laissa hésiter, et quand il le sentit revenir vers lui avec plus d’assurance, il attrapa sa nuque, acceptant le baiser._

_Ses paupières se fermèrent, imprimant un mouvement lent et profond contre les lippes humides de son vis-à-vis. Ses oreilles captèrent le léger gémissement qui monta dans la gorge de Stiles alors que celui-ci accrochait les cheveux de sa nuque entre ses doigts fins. Il mordilla la lèvre supérieure du plus jeune, et celui-ci fondit son corps contre le sien, le faisant pencher la tête un peu plus en arrière comme Stiles était à moitié sur lui, alors qu’il passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Contre lui, il sentit la chaleur corporelle de Stiles monter sous ses doigts, et une de ses mains passa contre la hanche du plus jeune, le tirant contre lui en mordant sa lèvre. Il effectua une légère pression dans le bas du dos de Stiles, qui tendit son bassin, et cette fois-ci un gémissement plus bruyant interrompit leur échange._

_Ce fut très certainement ce qui_ réveilla _Stiles, et qui lui fit prendre conscience de la situation. Il balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles et réussit à sortir de l’étau des bras de Derek de manière complètement désordonnée._

> _\- Je… Il… Je dois y aller… Tard… Et… Et mon père…, balbutia-t-il en enfilant ses chaussures, et en attrapant son manteau._

_Son empressement manqua de le faire tomber, mais il réussit à se rattraper à un fauteuil._

> _\- Stiles, grogna Derek en se passant une main sur le visage._
> 
> _\- Ecoute, je… Je suis désolé, ok ? Je… Je ne dis pas que je ne voulais pas… Mais, ce n’était définitivement pas prévu… je… Excuse-moi… Désolé pour le… Pour le malaise, d’accord ? Je… Je te vois plus tard._

_Et il essaya de ne pas regarder le visage fermé du plus âgé, et prit… La fuite. Il décida de ne pas prendre l’ascenseur -  beaucoup trop lent, et dévala les escaliers, laissant son souffle devenir erratique par son empressement. Qu’avait-il fait ?_

**(…)**

> \- Tu as mis tellement de temps que j’ai pris les devants pour le repas de ce soir, lança le Shérif à peine était-il arrivé au rez-de-chaussée.
> 
> \- Oh, souffla l’hyperactif, mal à l’aise.

Il ne trouva même pas les mots pour s’excuser, et s’approcha.

> \- Du poulet ?
> 
> \- Ouais, je te laisse t’occuper des légumes, je ne touche pas à ces _choses_ que tu me forces à manger…

Stiles eut un petit rire, et ouvrit le frigo pour attraper les poivrons.

> \- Crois-moi, tu vas aimer les fajitas… !

Ils cuisinèrent ensemble, calmement, simplement accompagnés du bruit de la télévision dans le salon qui était encore allumée. Et étrangement, l’hyperactif fut content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son père.

> \- Ces derniers temps, cela semble assez calme… Tu es souvent à la maison, c’est bien, lança Stiles alors qu’il débarrassait la table, s’apprêtant à faire la vaisselle.
> 
> \- Hum, c’est surtout de la paperasse en ce moment, je ne vais pas me plaindre que ce soit paisible.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, avec un léger sourire. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup parlé pendant le repas, mais il se sentait vraiment mieux. Son père avait aussi cette manière de le calmer, même sans le vouloir.

> \- Je risque d’aller tôt au poste demain, par contre.
> 
> \- Pas de soucis, je pense que j’irais voir Scott, répondit Stiles du tact au tact en mettant du produit vaisselle sur l’éponge.
> 
> \- Derek va finir par croire que tu le fuis. Et moi aussi. Tu es certain que tout va bien entre vous deux ? Pas que ça me dérange que tu vois Scott, hein. Mais je me souviens de toi étant un peu plus obsessionnel sur le fait de passer chez Derek.

Stiles fit tomber l’assiette qu’il nettoyait, et il l’entendit cogner contre le fond du bac de l’évier, heureusement sans se briser.

> \- Je ne sais pas encore… Je passe plus beaucoup de temps avec Scotty…
> 
> \- Hum… Tu t’es disputé avec lui, finalement ? lança le Shérif comme si de rien n’était.

L’hyperactif haussa les épaules.

> \- Non pas vraiment…
> 
> \- Pas vraiment ? Comment peut-on « pas vraiment » se disputer ?
> 
> \- Papa…, soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, définitivement mal à l’aise.

Le paternel recula, montrant ses mains en signe de rédemption :

> \- D’accord d’accord, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais ne te prends pas trop la tête, je pense que Derek est assez intelligent pour ne pas être énervé après toi, avec tout ce que tu as fait pour lui ces derniers temps…

Et Stiles ne trouva rien à répondre à ça.

 

**(…)**

 

_2h41_

La maison était complètement endormie, et le voisinage était silencieux, mais Stiles ne quitta pas pour autant son écran des yeux. Il essaya de se concentrer sur cette énième partie de son jeu vidéo qu’il commençait, mais il perdit encore au bout de quelques minutes. Un soupir d’agacement franchit ses lèvres, et il repoussa violemment son ordinateur, attrapant un comics.

 

_3h05_

A nouveau, il referma le livre. Il venait de finir le troisième, avec un ennui palpable. Un bâillement franchit ses lèvres, et il se laisse tomber sur le dos contre son matelas. La fatigue avait engourdi ses membres, il aurait presque pu se sentir comme dans un cocon, mais son esprit – lui, n’avait pas l’air décidé. Se levant lourdement, il reposa son ordinateur éteint sur son bureau, et son livre dans un coin de sa chambre et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Revenant dans sa chambre, il jura entre ses dents serrées quand il remarqua qu’il pouvait encore percevoir – ou imaginer, l’odeur de Derek lorsque le courant d’air effectué par l’ouverture de la porte lui frappait le visage. Las, il se passa une main sur le visage et éteignit sa lumière. Aidé par la lumière de la Lune, et celles des environs, il se dirigea vers son lit pour se glisser sous les draps, attrapant son téléphone au passage.

 

_3h24_

Il avait échangé quelques sms avec Scott, qu’il avait malencontreusement réveillée, et maintenant qu’il avait enfin cédé à l’idée de dormir, il se tourna à multiples reprises dans son lit avant de trouver sa position idéale. Ce qui ne sembla jamais venir. Epuisé, il se tourna sur le dos, ouvrant les yeux dans l’obscurité de la pièce, il fixa son regard sur l’ampoule au plafond, qu’il pouvait à peine discerner. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, qu’il interrompit brusquement dans un sursaut en entendant un léger froissement de tissu. Immédiatement, il se figea, son attention fixée sur les bruits de sa chambre. Et il la discerna : une respiration légère, mais absolument pas masquée. Il était même persuadé qu’il aurait pu la remarquer plus tôt. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, et il hésita à dire quoique ce soit, même s’il savait que son rythme cardiaque venait de le trahir.

> \- Tu n’es pas venu aujourd’hui, souffla l’invité – ou le _stalker_ , depuis l’angle de la fenêtre.

Stiles ne bougea pas, et mis quelques minutes à répondre, et à calmer les battements surpris de son cœur.

> \- J’avais pas mal de boulot…

En soi, ce n’était pas un mensonge, et il savait que c’était un bon argument pour que Derek n’en rajoute pas.

> \- Et c’est pour cela que tu as dit à ton père que tu ne pensais pas venir ce week-end non plus… ?
> 
> \- Tu écoutes aux portes ?! répondit Stiles du tac-au-tac, sentant pourtant la situation lui échapper.

Il redoutait le moment où ils allaient stupidement parler de ce baiser.

> \- Et d’ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais venir jusqu’ici ! continua-t-il en se redressant, reprenant un peu de vivacité.

Il perçut le plus âgé s’avancer, et se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir en revenant de la salle de bain… La fatigue le rendait vraiment inattentif. Derek enleva ses chaussures et retira sa veste en cuir, se dirigeant vers le lit, et la laissa tomber juste à côté, alors qu’il disait à Stiles de se pousser pour lui faire une place. S’il fut gêné, Stiles n’en laissa rien paraître et se décala, sentit ses mains devenir moites quand il perçut la chaleur du plus vieux.

> \- Alors ? insista-t-il lorsqu’ils furent tous les deux allongés sous la couette.
> 
> \- Depuis quelques temps… J’arrive à percevoir les ombres, c’est devenu beaucoup plus simple pour me déplacer…
> 
> \- Quoi ?! s’écria Stiles en se redressant vivement, mais le loup-garou le stoppa dans sa course, une main sur sa bouche.

Il le força à se rallonger, alors qu’une légère colère monta en Stiles, et Derek put parfaitement la percevoir : il ne lui avait rien dit !

> \- Chut, ton père dort..., souffla-t-il discrètement en retirant sa paume. Je n’ai pas voulu t’en parler, parce que je n’étais pas certain que ça ne disparaisse pas à nouveau…

L’hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de se satisfaire de cet argument.

> \- Et ces ombres, elles sont nettes ? chuchota-t-il essayant d’avoir une idée des évolutions du loup-garou.

Il le vit secouer la tête, puisqu’il était toujours tourné vers lui.

> \- Non, je pense que je peux les percevoir uniquement parce que ma vue est naturellement surdéveloppée.

Stiles passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, fermant ses paupières.

> \- Tu devrais aller en parler à Deaton.

Derek hocha la tête, se rallongeant correctement sur le dos. L’atmosphère était tellement lourde et nerveuse, que cela en devenait presque agaçant. Ils n’agissaient pas naturellement, la proximité qu’ils avaient instaurée depuis quelques semaines avaient totalement disparus. Le plus vieux ne pouvait même plus s’imaginer passer une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune comme il n’avait cessé de le faire ces derniers jours. Non, maintenant cela serait… Mal venu. Pourtant, il sentait déjà un vide s’installer en lui.

> \- Stiles…, commença-t-il avant que celui-ci ne l’interrompe.
> 
> \- Ce n’est pas…

Mais agacé, il le coupa à son tour :

> \- Non, écoute-moi. Tu as dit que tu en avais envie, tu l’as fait. Tu as pris ce que tu voulais.

Il put parfaitement entendre les battements de cœur du plus jeune s’emballer, et la fragrance sucrée apparue à nouveau. Derek ferma les yeux, inspirant discrètement. Abruptement, il se tourna vers Stiles, et continua :

> \- Ce serait juste que j’en fasse de même, non ?

Prit au dépourvu, l’hyperactif balbutia une réponse qui signifiait quelque chose entre le « oui » et le « qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? ». Sans plus réfléchir, Derek se plaça entre les cuisses de Stiles, et dire que le palpitant de son vis-à-vis s’emballa était très certainement un euphémisme. L’hyperactif voulut dire quelque chose, mais il se trouva figé alors que le plus âgé attrapait ses poignets et plongeait son visage contre son cou pâle. Stiles put sentir le souffle chaud contre sa peau, et presque par automatisme il tourna son visage sur le côté, offrant un meilleur accès au loup qui fit glisser son nez contre sa mâchoire. Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas, mais Stiles sentait que bientôt son torse – ou ses hanches, ou les deux, se tendraient vers la chaleur invitante du loup-garou. Ses poignets furent libérés, mais il n’osa pas bouger, ses doigts agrippant les draps. Une main vint saisir sa nuque, alors qu’une autre glissait dans ses cheveux tirant sa tête en arrière. Il haleta quelques instants, essayant de trouver son souffle perdu sous les sensations. Le nez suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire opposée, avant que le même chemin ne soit répété par des lèvres curieuses. Stiles pouvait sentir la barbe de quelques jours piquer délicatement sa peau, alors que les ongles de la main dans sa nuque griffaient sa peau avec douceur. Puis, la bouche descendit contre sa clavicule droite, et remonta vers la peau tendue entre son épaule et son cou, et il gémit lorsque des dents la pincèrent. Celles-ci remontèrent vers son oreille, mordillant son lobe, et la voix – plus grave, de Derek souffla :

> \- Soyons équitables.

Stiles sentit la prise contre ses cheveux se détacher, et avant que le plus vieux n’ai pu retirer son autre main pour se reculer, l’hyperactif avait attrapé la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour l’attirer dans un baiser. Il perçut le sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu’il imprimait un échange impatient et assez sauvage.

Très bien, s’il fallait être équitable, Stiles savait très bien comment faire pour en avoir plus – c’est-à-dire lui prendre un ou plusieurs baisers, et à l’heure actuelle c’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin : plus. Il gémit contre les lippes de Derek quand celui-ci laissa le poids de son torse tomber sur le sien. Ses dents attrapèrent sa lèvre inférieure, appuyant plus fort que nécessaire, et il sentit le grognement du loup-garou remonter dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait brûler, littéralement. Son cerveau n’avait pas le temps de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, le loup était partout. Les mains chaudes dans son dos, griffèrent ses reins, et il perdit à nouveau son souffle dans le baiser. Serrant les cheveux bruns entre ses doigts, il tendit son bassin en avant, et tous les deux durent séparer leur bouche pour inspirer vivement sous la sensation.

Stiles ouvrit ses paupières qu’il ne pensait pas avoir fermé et… Tomba sur deux pupilles bleutées.

 

*** * ***

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cher Lecteur, 
> 
> J'espère que tu n'as pas - toi aussi, été perdu sous les émotions !


End file.
